


My calm and normal life is now gone

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Video Game, idk man I was just doing my thing and this randomly popped in my mind, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Fundy lived a calm and normal life.Until he bought a video game.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy/Sapnap
Comments: 350
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heh  
> hEH  
> HEH  
> another multiple chapters once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy runs late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAHDWHD  
> I'm making another multiple chapter work again.  
> shit

Fundy was a high schooler, lived a peaceful and normal life, running to school late, rushing to do homework in class, sleeping through classes, talking to his small group of friends, code club and going back home to just relax and play games.

Pretty normal for any high schooler really.

Up until today..

Fundy was running late again. It was Friday today.

_GOD I NEED A NEW ALARM, THIS ONE DOESN'T GO OFF AT ALL AFTER STUPID TOMMY BROKE IT_ Fundy thought, rushing to put his uniform and shoving things into his bag. He quickly grabbed the lucky hat that his mother gave him and he rushed out the door, saying goodbye to his family.

"BYE WILBUR!! BYE TOMMY TUBBO AND TECHNO!" Fundy yelled.

"Bye Fundy!" His dad, Wilbur yelled back.

"BYE FUNDY!" Tubbo waved, a piece of toast in his mouth.

"See you later Fundy," Techno said, reading a book on the couch. 

"BYE FURRY!" Tommy yelled. Fundy stuck the middle finger at him. He quickly hid his ears and tail.

Yeah, did I say normal? I was right. He does live a normal life really. 

But somehow, when he turned 5, he had fox ears coming out and a fox-tail.

Wilbur figured out it was probably from his mother, who was a shapeshifter. 

Of course, Wilbur was worried his sons would not treat him like they usually do. But really...

Tubbo didn't really care, he really liked his soft and fluffy tail.

Tommy didn't mind either, but he would call him a furry, he just treated him like he usually would.

Techno was just happy someone like him had animal genetics. He had pig ears and a small pigtail he would hide. 

Only his family and his closest friends knew.

Anyways, back to the Fundy. 

Fundy quickly rushed into class, right before the bell rang.

He quickly sat at his desk, sighing tiredly. "Made it.." Fundy said.

"Guess those fox genes really is handy"

Fundy looked to the side, Ranboo, his best friend looked at him teasingly. 

"Shut up, but yeah they are," Fundy said. Ranboo only grinned. 

"Really, it's cool though, too bad you can't go walking around with them out, you'll definitely get experimented on" 

Right in front of Fundy was Eret, also his best friend. He was faced towards Fundy. 

"Mhm.." Fundy hummed.

"Hey Ranboo, can you do my notes..again" Fundy pleaded.

Ranboo rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"I'll get you some steamed pork buns"

"Deal."

It was lunchtime, and the 3 were outside, eating their lunch. Fundy was eating a steamed pork bun since he forgot to grab his lunch. Ranboo was eating the rest of the pork buns while Eret ate his sandwich and juice box. 

"It's a really sunny day" Eret commented. Ranboo nodded. Fundy only hummed.

"Yeah, perfect to just...like sleep under the sunlight," Ranboo said, he lied down, the other 2 doing the same. "Just 3 guys..lying under the sun" Fundy said.

"Yep, totally not gonna get any ants hopefully," Eret said.

The 3 laughed, and as they talked during the lunch break. 

School was finally over, he waved goodbye to his code club friends, Niki, 5up, and H-bomb. They waved back and as Fundy walked out of school, he was incredibly tired. He stretched, dreaming how soft and cold his bed will be when he gets into it and just nap. But he didn't forget to walk into his favorite video game store. 

**Gamer Dreamers.**

Pretty funny name, but Fundy didn't care as much, he knew they had the best video games around, in his opinion. He walked into the store, being met by Punz. "Hey, back again Fundy?" Punz asked. Fundy nodded.

Punz was the manager, sometimes he would let Fundy get one game for free if he had a bad day. "Well, you know where to go" Punz said, going back to his phone. Fundy nodded, walking to Otame Video Games. 

Pretty weird, as they are maiden games and for girls, as they the main protagonist is a girl. But Fundy didn't mind, and Punz didn't care. He looked through them, searching for any interesting ones. 

He then saw one that caught his eye, it was called

**Dream Team!!**

He took it out, looking at the cover. 

It was a picture of 3 boys. One had black hair and a white headband, one had brunette hair and they had big white round glasses, and one had blonde hair and was wearing a green hoodie with a mask on the side of their head, with a smiley face on it. The background was cherry blossoms. 

_Well, this looks promising_ Fundy thought, looking at the back of the cover. It said

_"Looks like you met the Dream Team! Can they steal your heart before you do?"_

"Cheesy, but I'll buy it" Fundy said. He held it tightly before looking for any more games. 

As he grabbed some more, he went to the front and placed it all down. Punz raised an eyebrow before scanning them. 

"Your getting more then I expected" Punz commented.

"Well, I finished all the other ones anyway" Fundy said. Punz hummed and placed them all in the bag.

"80 dollars bud" Punz said. Fundy nodded, looking through his fox wallet. He grabbed the money and placed it down.

He cried mentally inside.

_80 DOLLARS!? MY MONEY IS ALMOST ALL GONE_ Fundy thought. "Huh, the Dream Team one is quite expensive, hope it doesn't rip you off" Punz said, giving him the bag.

"I hope so too.."

_WHAT KIND OF GAME COST 40 DOLLARS??_

He was back at home, he quickly changed into some new clothes as he placed the Otome Video Game disc in the PC. His family was downstairs talking, Fundy decided to just stay away from talking right now. He was too excited to talk and just play the game.

Then the game was shown, it was cutesy and the music was upbeat. Fundy wagged his fox-tail in excitement. The starting game was the 3 boys he saw on the cover, they were little chibi characters on the screen. He clicked start and the screen was dark for a moment. 

He then saw the screen all pink again, and it said

**Customize Your Girl Character!!**

It was shown a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue flowery dress. Fundy decided to change it into the closest character that looked like him. Short orange hair, reddish orange eyes, she was wearing a blue hoodie and a white skirt. 

_Close enough_ Fundy thought, before clicking ready and clicking yes when the game said if you were sure.

Fundy then put his name in.

Fundy.

Obviously.

Out came a background of a room, a messy bed and stuff animals were everywhere. _Well, the bed surprisingly is close to mine, just add in a PC and boom_ Fundy thought.

He then saw the girl, her face was worried and she was freaking out.

Out came a pink text box.

It read

_AH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!_

_Iconic, I was too_ Fundy thought. He clicked the screen to continue.

_I NEED TO GO GO GO!! WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM GO OFFFF!!_

Her face formed into a frustrated face. And she was quickly changed into a school uniform.

Then came a detailed picture of her running out from her house, her parents saying goodbye.

Fundy hummed, drinking his juice box.

_This isn't so bad.._

.

.

.

Fundy then was introduced with the characters through out the story in the school.

Sapnap, was a flirt type

George was a cold type. 

Dream was their best friends, he was the kind type. 

_Well..I guess they look hot..I GUESS_ Fundy thought. He almost spit out his juice box when be was shown a detailed picture of Dream Team holding Fundy.

George was holding one hand.

Dream was holding the other.

Sapnap was behind Fundy, his hands on her shoulders.

They were all dressed as princes and Fundy was the princess, her face was all flustered.

"Holy shit bro I think my heart exploded" Fundy mumbled.

.

.

.

It was already night, Tommy walked in and told Fundy to go to sleep. Fundy was glad he did.

Because he kept getting BAD ENDINGS 

He was surprised when he first got it. He tried again, again..and again.

He groaned. "Ok Timothy, night"

"Don't call me that! And night" 

Tommy closed the door. Fundy sighed as he rubbed his neck. "This game is difficult..I'll try again tomorrow"

He then slipped out of his clothes, only his boxers on and he closed his eyes.

Before he did he swore he saw something pink, but he was too tired care.

.

.

.

It was the next day. 

Fundy yawned, he quickly sat up and stretched, as the sunlight hit his face. 

He quickly rubbed his eyes, and when he blinked again..

He screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus  
> I am done with chapter 1  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOHOOO CHAPTER 2  
> Also I wanna thank everyone for the kudos and nice comments in the first chapter :D

"WHERE AM I??" Fundy screamed. He looked around and this wasn't his room at all! He then heard the door open and who the fuck was this woman!???? She had orange hair and she looked worried. "Fundy what's wrong?" 

"W-who are you!?" Fundy said. The women looked at him concerningly. "I'm your mother??" 

_My mother is dead_ Fundy thought. "Oh dear, did you hit your head again?? go change and eat! you'll be late for school!" The woman, supposedly his mother then walked out, leaving Fundy alone. "I..what is going on.." 

_Maybe I'm in a dream_ Fundy thought. "Yeah..definitely.." Fundy mumbled. He decided to just play it off and just follow whatever his dream was doing. He changed into a uniform and walked downstairs. His mother was there, washing the dishes. "Oh Fundy! your lunch is on the table, you should hurry and get to school!" 

_She acts exactly like my mother..Sally, and she looks like her_ Fundy thought. He shook it off and grabbed the lunch bag. "Thanks..mom" Mom. It's been awhile since he said that word. "No worries Fundy, no hurry and go! grab an apple and eat it on your way to school, also I'll be working late again, your dad has a meeting, so pick up your brothers ok? Your eldest brother can't go since he has a project due" His mother then put the dishes away. Fundy just stared.

"Well? go Fundy! you'll be late!" Fundy's mother pushed him out the door. "Oh! ok! Bye uh, mom!" Fundy said as he rushed out. 

"See you later Fundy!" 

"She really acts like my mother..."

Fundy then spent 5 minutes finding the school, until some nice guy gave him some directions. He walked in and man, this school is way different than his other school. It was more cleaner, and it was bigger. Fundy looked around, seeing students roam around the school. Someone then yelled his name. He turned around and he saw a girl he didn't recognize. "Fundy!" 

She stopped in front of Fundy and smiled. "Fundy! did you hear yet?" The girl said. "Who are you" Fundy bluntly said. _She looks like the girl I customized in that Dream Team game.._ Fundy thought. The girl looked at him confusingly.

"Did you hit your head? it's me, Flora!" The girl said. "Flora..?" 

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, your best friend!"

_BEST FRIEND???? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DREAM_ Fundy thought. "Uh...sure" Fundy could only say. "Jesus, anyway! if you haven't heard, there's gonna be new students coming here!" Flora said, grabbing Fundy's arm. 

"In our class!" 

"Oh..ok then" Fundy said unexcitingly. "Well let's go now!" Flora said, running, making Fundy also run. 

"AH- slow down!"

Flora and Fundy were sitting at their desks, Flora was waiting excitingly, and Fundy didn't care as he just stared at Flora. _She really does look like the girl I customize..orange-reddish hair, the amber eyes, just need to change into a blue hoodie and a white skirt and you'll look the exact same_ Fundy thought. He then touched his hair and realized he didn't have his fox ears or tail. _Well, maybe while I was dreaming I didn't add my fox genes_ Fundy thought.

His eyes then focused on the person who just walked in. "Look! our teacher is now here..so the new students will come!" Flora whispered to Fundy. Fundy nodded. _So that's our teacher_ Fundy thought. He then sat up straight and waited.

"OK class, if you guys heard, we will have new students! 3 actually, so please come on in!" The teacher said. The door opened and the whole class gasped, including Fundy and Flora. "Woah, Fundy they look cute!" Flora whispered to Fundy. Fundy didn't think the same. 

_HOLY SHIT THEY ARE THE SAME PEOPLE IN THAT GAME_ Fundy thought. His amber eyes widened. "Wait, calm down, maybe it's just a coincidence" Fundy mumbled. "OK class! these are your, new students, please introduce yourself!" 

"I'm Dream, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." He had blonde hair and emerald eyes, scanning the class. 

"Hi. I'm George..nice to meet you guys.." He had a British accent and brunette hair. His arms were crossed.

"Heyo! I'm Sapnap! it's cool to see you guys!" He had black hair, and a white headband wrapped around his head. 

"Hello!" The whole class said but Fundy. _HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT THEY ALSO HAVE THE SAME NAMES..THIS CANNOT BE A COINCIDENCE_ Fundy thought. _WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THIS??_ Fundy thought. "Well, students! these will be your new students for the rest of the year! I hope you enjoy our class, Dream, George, and Sapnap" 

"Does anyone have 3 extra seats?" The teacher asked. The class looked around. Flora pushed Fundy off, making him yelp. Flora quickly raised her hand. "Here!" Fundy glared at her, Flora mouthing 'sorry' 

"Oh great Flora! you 3, sit in the back!" Said the teacher. The 3 nodded and they walked to the back, plopping down on the seat, Dream sitting on Fundy's chair. Fundy groaned as he stood up. "Where do I get to sit..." Fundy mumbled to Flora. "Ah, there is one in the back! just bring it and sit behind me! or behind Dream" Flora explained, pointing at the desk in the back. Fundy sighed, as he went to the desk and picked it up. It was quite heavy. 

He struggled a bit, trying to grab the desk's side. "Ugh.." _Am I weak or what_ Fundy thought. He bit his lip before the desk then felt light all of a sudden. "Huh...?" Fundy opened his eyes and it was Sapnap. He grinned. "Looks like you were struggling, I'll help ya!" Sapnap said, picking the desk like it was nothing and put it behind Dream. "Ah..uh..thanks" Fundy mumbled, as he grabbed the chair and put it down. 

"No problem uh.."

"Fundy."

"Fundy, nice to meet you Fundy" Sapnap smiled and shook his hand firmly, before sitting back in his seat.

_This is what happens in the game..Sapnap helps the main protag with the desk and shit..._ Fundy thought as he sat down on his seat. 

He wonders for a bit. 

_This is such a weird-ass dream..._ Fundy thought. He then sighs and he just waits for class to end. 

He heard his name, so he blinked softly and yawned. He rubbed his eyes. "Hm..?" Fundy stretched and saw 2..no 4 people in front of him. "Oh! Fundy you're finally awake! you slept through class!" Flora said, shaking his head gently. "You are a heavy sleeper.." George commented. "True, we tried calling your name 5 times" Dream said, tapping his foot. "Oops..." Fundy rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. "Jeez...your lucky I did your notes! let's hurry and go to the next class!" Flora grabbed Fundy's hand, pulling him up.

"Mmrgh, okay then" Fundy grabbed his backpack and walked out. Fundy just wanted this hellish dream to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 DONE YAY  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 YAYYAYAY

Fundy was in 4th period, but since Flora and the rest weren't in his 4th class, he was alone. He groaned. _Flora can be a prick, but at least she makes the time go faster..._ Fundy thought. He sighed as the teacher was talking about something, but Fundy didn't listen as he closed his eyes and started to daydream. 

He daydreamed about a bunch of things.

Food.

Being incredibly handsome.

Getting out of the dream.

Sleep.

Dream.

George.

Sapnap- WAIT WHAT?

Fundy opened his eyes and he smacked himself mentally.

_WHY ARE YOU THINKING OF THOSE 3?_ Fundy thought. He wondered

_Maybe because they look..and act...and they do the same things in the game.. as they do to the main girl protag...WAIT_ Fundy gasped. 

_What if..I'm-_

The bell rung. Fundy snapped out of his thoughts as he saw everyone standing up and walking out. He stood up and grabbed his bag, walking out.

As he walking down the hall he saw Flora talking to the 3. They were at Fundy's locker. Fundy quickly walked up to them. "What are you guys doing at my locker," Fundy asked, staring at the 4. "Oh! Fundy we were waiting for you!" Flora said, smiling. "Awfully took long," George said, rolling his eyes. "Well sorry, I just like taking my sweet time" Fundy snapped back in a rude tone. Dream chuckled as he stared at the 2 glaring at each other. "Ok, no need to get all feisty, we just met" 

The 2 just looked away and made a 'hmph' sound. Flora just sighed. 

She nudged Fundy's arm. "Fundy, I know you can be a bit cold to people you just met but calm down! we don't wanna make any enemies" She whispered, patting his head. Fundy huffed and only frowned. "He's already a bitch" Fundy mumbled. Flora looked at him with shock and a bit of amusement in her eyes. "Hey! don't say that" Flora flicked his forehead, making Fundy pout. 

"Whatever!"

Fundy and the 4 were in the same class in the last period, and Fundy just sat in the back and groaned. "How come I'm not waking up yet..." Fundy said. "Waking up yet?" Dream said, looking at him. Fundy decided to just let it out, I mean besides, it's just a dream, it'll just disappear. 

"Yeah, I'm in a stupid dream right now! like you guys aren't real anyway" Fundy confessed, leaning back. Dream's face morphed into a confused one. "Stupid dream? I'm not sure what you're talking about right now" Dream said. Fundy rolled his eyes. "Yeah because you don't know, I know, I'm in some dream that's not letting me wake up, I won't even remember you anyway" Fundy said in a cold tone. Dream looked at him, eyes filled with slight hurt. "A bit mean in the last sentence..I know we just met but you don't have to be mean"

"I'm telling you this is just some stupid dream, it doesn't matter, prick"

"It's..not? are you ok?"

"are YOU ok?"

".."

"Just forget it, you don't even know"

".."

"Why the hell are you still staring? fuck off, dude." 

Dream's eyes were now filled with tiny tears about to fall off. Fundy didn't care. I mean'

It's just a dream, it won't matter what he says.

But why does Fundy feel guilty?

Dream quickly wiped the tears away and looked away. 

For the rest of the class time, Fundy felt guilty. He shouldn't have been harsh.

But how should he say sorry? it's already awkward. 

And as the class ended, Fundy stood up and grabbed his bag, already walking out. He chickened out. He couldn't apologize. He then heard his name being called, but he walked faster. _I just need to get home..actually wake up, BUT WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP_ Fundy thought. He quickly walked out of school, walking away quickly.

_WHY DID I CHICKEN OUT, YOU ARE SUCH A PUSSY_ Fundy thought, hitting his head. He couldn't forget how hurt Dream looked. 

Fundy groaned. "Now I have to get home.."

As he walked home, he realized how similar how this dream's world looked similar to the game's world, the same background, same houses. "Why is..why is everything..the same to the game..." Fundy thought. 

As he opened the door, he saw a random man in his house, going through the fridge. Fundy screamed. "AHHHHH!??????????" Fundy yelled, he quickly hit the man with his backpack. "OW?" The man shouted, rubbing his head.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" Fundy yelled. _A BURGLAR!?!_ Fundy thought. "I'm your father..Fundy.." The man said, supposedly his father. He turned his head around and Fundy gasped. He looked like Wilbur!

"Eh..Wilbur?"

"Yes??" Wilbur said. "Uh..sorry.." Fundy said, rubbing his head. Wilbur looked at him concerningly. "Ok..don't do it again next time" Wilbur said, rubbing his head and standing up. 

"Sorry.." Fundy mumbled. He then walked upstairs. 

"Hey, did you get your brothers yet?" Wilbur said downstairs.

_SHIT._

It was night, and Fundy got a scolding from his 'mother' who was actually named Sally because Wilbur said her name. "Don't be forgetful next time!" Sally said, crossing her arms. "Don't be so mad, maybe he had a tough day...and maybe hit his head since he hit my head.." Wilbur said. His 'brothers' named Tommy and Tubbo were just laughing at him, making Fundy glare. 

His eldest brother, Techno, was only making dinner, but he probably was listening. _If they act exactly like my family...Techno here must act the same as my Techno.._ Fundy thought. He knew Techno didn't interact when anything was up but he knew he listened. 

"Sorry mom" Fundy mumbled, looking down. 

He heard his mother sigh and he felt her ruffle his head. He leaned in the touch. "Don't do it next time, ok?" Fundy nodded.

"Ok mother."

  
Fundy quickly ate dinner and rushed upstairs, ready to sleep and get out of this dream.

"Sigh, I'm ready to get the fuck out of here," Fundy said, closing his eyes. 

Fundy woke up.

It was still the same room.

"Are you..KIDDING ME!?" Fundy yelled.

Fundy rolled over his bed ragefully. "Why am I still here!? what the fuck is going on!?"

He wanted to cry.

"I just wanna get out of here..."

Fundy didn't go to the school that day.

He was locked up in his bed, curled up into a ball and wondering.

"What..what..what if this isn't a normal dream..."

"What if I'm..no.."

"There is no way"

Fundy shook his head.

"nonononono"

_But it makes sense._

"But I don't wanna believe it's true.." Fundy said.

_Flora, Dream, Sapnap..George...the looks...the way they act..and it all leads to the game..._

"Am I..."

Fundy's amber eyes widened.

"Am I in the game?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> this chapter is kinda boring, it really isn't the climax yet, nothing interesting yet.   
> Or  
> I just have writer's block D:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo's Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYA CHAPTER 4 WOHOOO

_How many days has it been..._ Fundy thought, staring at the clock. Fundy didn't leave his room ever since he found out about being stuck in the game. He just laid there. He wanted to die. "What did I ever do to deserve this..and...how is it even possible for me to be stuck in some shitty game with hot- nevermind" Fundy groaned. He looked at his ceiling. It had glow up stars. 

"I had these when I was little.." Fundy mumbled. He remembered when he was little, he used to be afraid of the dark, so his mother and father would go and buy glow up stars so Fundy wouldn't be afraid when he slept. "..."

He flipped over to his phone, which was dead. He didn't charge it and was too lazy to reach over and grab the charger. He decided it would be time to charge it now. He stood up, groaning on how stiff his back was. He heard a crack and felt satisfied. He quickly grabbed the charger and started to charge the phone.

He sighed and left it there, going back to his bed and closing his eyes.

.

.

.

"WAKE UP BROTHER!!!!" 

Fundy's eyes shot open, and he was quickly attacked by 2 small bodies. "Ack- HUh?" Fundy yelped. He quickly regained vision and saw Tommy and Tubbo, jumping on the bed. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Tommy yelled. "Oh! He's awake now!" Tubbo said, looking at Fundy with his greyish blue eyes. "What do you brats want.." Fundy mumbled, sitting up. "You haven't been out your room for 3 days now! we got worried but we didn't wanna bother you!" Tommy explained. "Yeah..and Tommy made me go in first.." Tubbo said, pouting. "Well you had to make sure it's safe!" Tommy protested. 

_They sure do act like my real brothers.._ Fundy thought.

"Wait...3 DAYS!?!" Fundy realized, he rushed out of his bed and checked his phone. They were right.

It has been 3 days. He saw his phone blown up with notifications and missed calls from Flora. "Yeah! did you not know?" Tubbo said, tilting his head. "Well, time passed by so fast! I didn't even notice!" Fundy mumbled. 

"And I'm still stuck in the game.."

"The what?" 

"Nothing Tommy"

Fundy sighed as he stood up and stretched, making very loud noises. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- hah..there" Tommy and Tubbo looked at him weirdly. 

"What? don't you make weird noises when you stretch when sitting from a long position?"

"No"

Fundy was downstairs, and his mother rushed over to him. "Fundy! are you ok? you haven't been out of your room..for a long time" Sally said, patting down Fundy. "Yeah I'm fine..just..bad day" Fundy said. Well, he was saying the truth, he stayed home because of the new info and he didn't wanna see Dream. 

_I wanna apologize..but how..without making it awkward? AHHH I DON'T KNOW!!_ Fundy thought, looking through the fridge to eat something. _What if he looks at me weird..or...he makes fun of me..or just hates me..I kinda do deserve it after saying mean things.._ Fundy thought, grabbing out cold pizza.

"Ugh..this is more difficult than I thought.." Fundy said, taking a bite of his pizza. "What is?" Tommy said, jumping over the couch and sitting next to him. "Uh.." Fundy looked away and just took another bite of his cold pizza. Tommy crossed his arms. "Don't ignore me! what is it!" 

"You don't need to know" Fundy answered. Tommy huffed, he then grabbed Tubbo, Tubbo yelped. "What?" Tubbo asked as he was sat in the middle of Tommy and Fundy. "You know what to do!" Tommy said. "What?" Tubbo said, tilting his head. _What is Tommy planning.._ Fundy thought. Tommy rolled his eyes before whispering into Tubbo's ear.

Tubbo's mouth formed into an 'o' before looking and Fundy, which Fundy stared at him back. 

"Fundy..can you please tell us?" He looked at Fundy with his big doe eyes, pouting and playing with his fingers. 

Fundy felt attacked. _Isn't Tubbo in middle school..how does he still look adorable with those puppy eyes.._ Fundy thought. He remembered the time where when Fundy was a kid and Techno was in middle school, Techno was building something and Fundy wanted to sit with him and play with him, when he refused, Fundy gave him those cute adorable fox eyes he did when he wanted to get something that he wanted. It worked, and Techno sighed and picked up Fundy sit next to him, making Fundy yip and smile. He remembered how Techno rolled his eyes but was smiling too.

Fundy shook his head and chuckled, making the 2 middle schoolers confused. "What's so funny?" Tubbo asked. "Yeah!" Tommy chimed in. "Nothing, just a happy memory, but fine, I'll tell you." 

He didn't forget how Tubbo and Tommy grinned at each other, mouthing 'it worked!' 

Tubbo scooted closer to Fundy, while Tommy switched places and sat on Fundy's left side, also scooting closer. "So, so?" Tommy said, looking at him with his bright blue eyes. "Ok, look, so I have this problem, I..accidentally said some mean things to this new transfer student..and they were kinda crying right?" Fundy explained, making hand movements. Tubbo nodded, Tommy doing the same. 

"Yeah, and I felt really bad, I was planning to apologize when school was done..but I kinda..chickened out and left quickly" Fundy sighed, pushing his hair back. "You pussy!" Tommy cursed, making Techno look up from his book and stare at them weirdly. "SH! Tommy what the fuck" Fundy said, quickly covering his mouth when he cursed. Tommy bursted out laughing, Tubbo giggling but trying to surpass it. "BAAHAHA!!" Tommy cackled, leaning on Fundy's arm. "You are so stupid!" Tommy said. "Hey!!" Fundy crossed his arms, glaring at him. 

"SH SH! we have to get back to Fundy's problem guys!" Tubbo said, waving his hands. "OH yeah yeah!" Tommy said. Fundy sighed. "What am I gonna do with you 2 brats.." The fox-boy mumbled. He quicky glanced at Techno, who was back to reading his book. He realized he didn't have pig ears or a tail. 

_So he isn't a hybird in this game either.._ Fundy thought. 

"Fundy! get back to the problem you were telling usss" Tommy said, shaking his arm.

"Oh oh! yeah"

He quickly explained, the 2 listening but also goofing off. "I finished, so..what should I do guys?" Fundy said to the 2. "So, let's sum it up, you said mean things, is too afraid to apologize to him, don't know how too, too scared to go back to school..without making it awkward and he hate you?" Tubbo said. Fundy nodded.

"You should be a man and just do it!" Tommy suggested. "Eh...I'm not so sure about that one Tommy" Fundy shrugged. "Um..maybe..buy him chocolates and give it to him in the locker?" Tubbo suggested.

"That sounds like I'm confessing my love to him..."

"Or being manly and stepping up and going close to his face and say sorry in a deep voice" Tommy said.

"That sounds childish and I'm shorter than him."

"Uh pin him to the wall and say sorry in a sexy way that'll make him nod and obey," Tubbo said.

"Tubbo..no"

"Uh..growl?"

"Tommy what the heck"

"Grab him by the neck!"

"Tubbo!?"

"Bite him"

"Tommy!?"

"Maybe just don't apologize?"

"I might look mean Tubbo"

"How about you avoid them forever!"

"Impossible Tommy"

15 mintues..no solution. Fundy groaned as Tommy and Tubbo still gave him more ridiculous ideas. "You guys..aren't much help" Fundy said. "These ideas are gonna make me look either like I have a crush on him or kill him" 

"UH, we tried our best Fundy!! sorry.." Tubbo said, shrugging. "Don't worry Fundy! you'll find one eventually..but it better be quick! you won't be able to stay home for longggg, you have to go back tomorrow" Tommy said, patting his back.

Fundy shook his head and stood up.

"Yeah yeah, I'll find a way.."

"Hopefully."

It was the next day.

Fundy didn't wake up late today. He was actually very early. He was in class, the first one there, before even the teachers. He looked outside and he bit his lip. 

He was sweating like crazy. He was gonna have to apologize to Dream now. He had a plan how to already. He held the letter tightly. 

He tapped his foot like crazy, anxiety coming up when he saw the teachers and students coming in. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

He heard his name. 

"Fundy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 4 YAYYA  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 IS HERE YAAAYAY  
> also! I don't know how many chapters this will have, but I hope it doesn't go too far lol

Dream.

Fundy turned his head around, seeing the familiar blonde boy. "Dream.." Fundy said. He quickly studied his face. He was quite shocked, not expecting that he would be here. His mouth was slightly open and he almost dropped his water bottle.

"Uh..hey..3 days..huh?" Fundy said, smiling awkwardly. Deam gulped and nodded. "Uh..yeah" 

Silence.

He saw Dream run his tongue through the sharp edges of his teeth, he looked at his green eyes. 

It didn't look like he had any hatred in his eyes..more of..

Surprise and sadness. 

"Uh! So um I wanna say-" Fundy spoke up, standing up but then he got tackled. 

"FUNDY!!!!!" 

He was quickly tackled Flora, making Fundy yelp and fall back on his chair. "F-Flora!?" Fundy said, eyes widening. "FUNDY I MISSED YOU! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS, SEE MY MESSAGES OR ANYTHING!" Flora yelled at him, making Fundy wince. 

He saw Sapnap and George walk-in, almost missing how their eyes lit up in surprise when they saw him. "Fundy?" Sapnap said, coming close to him and Flora. "What's up bro! Flora missed you! she wouldn't stop messaging you in class dude!"

George just stared, with his icy cold brown eyes just staring at warm amber ones. "Uh..sorry..just not feeling well..and my phone died so.." Fundy smiled sheepishly. "For 3 days? why didn't you charge it!!" Flora said.

"Uh..phone charger issues..?" Fundy lied. Flora rolled her eyes, swatting Fundy's shoulder. "Whatever you say! but don't leave so suddenly! I had to be stuck with these 3 annoying boys!" Flora teased, making Sapnap gasp. 

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Sapnap protested, crossing his arms. Flora grinned. "But you are~" She giggled and looked away shyly. Fundy saw how hard she was blushing. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes and ruffled Flora's hair. "Am not! you're the annoying one here actually"

Flora gasped and pouted, looking at Sapnap. 

"Rude!"

As the 2 argued playfully, Fundy thought

_They look cute together.._

Fundy looked at the 2, imagining how they would date.

_And it seems like Flora has a massive crush..on Sapnap..well..actually all 3 of them_

Fundy remembered how Flora gushed on how cute and handsome they all were, how she blushed when she mentioned their names. 

_In the game, the main protag does have a massive crush on all of them progressing through the story...and in the end, when Flora asks one of them out and the 3 either accept or decline.._

Fundy then gasped, as he looked at the 4 talking to each other.

_I'm just a side character..so.._

_What if.._

_What if I could help her get one? If I could talk to all 3 gushing how cool she is, maybe I could interest them to her, so she doesn't get a bad ending at the end no matter who she chooses!_

Fundy's eyes gleamed. 

_MAYBE THAT'S HOW I GET OUT OF THIS GAME!_

Fundy then felt everything freeze. 

He gasped and looked around, Everyone.

Every single thing,

Froze.

He then saw something appear right in front of his face.

_You've gained_

_"Flora's Helper!"_

_Help Flora achieve a good ending!_

_[Start?]_

Fundy blinked, as he looked at George, Dream, and Sapnap.

Then he looked at Flora's face

She looked happy, joyful.

Fundy wasn't about to ruin that. 

Fundy took a deep breath.

  
"This is gonna be a long ride..."

Fundy pressed the Start Button.

_[Great!]_

_[The story..]_

_[Will now begin..]_

"Oh boy.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, sorry guys,,,, I'll make the next chapter longer I promise  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 6!! :D  
> Finally!  
> I'm trying not to make Flora does pick-me girls, if I'll be honest, her personality is more of a bubbly, joyful, nice but also a hopeless romantic sassy bitch-

  
Everything went back to normal, Flora, George, Dream and Sapnap went back to talking, Fundy blinking and shaking his head gently. _Well, I hope I don't regret this_ Fundy thought, as he stared at Flora. She was quite pretty, orange short hair, amber eyes, her smile was pretty (To Fundy of course, he doesn't know if the others find it pretty) and she is a great best friend, even if Fundy only met her for like 2 days. 

He stared at the other 3 talking to Flora.

Sapnap, seemed like a pretty chill guy, nice hair, a flirty smile, pretty eyes if Fundy was honest, and he was quite nice.

For a player, as Fundy already knew before he got sucked into the game.

George, seemed cold, really, does this man ever smile? but he has nice eyes, Fundy noticed one of his eyes were blue, which was pretty, his hair smelled good, like berries or something addicting. 

If Fundy was honest, he would've liked this man if he wasn't cold. 

And Dream, Fundy looked at him up and down carefully like he did with the others.

Blonde hair, bonus point from Fundy because it was also messy, his green eyes were mesmerizing, you could get lost in them, he had little freckles on his cheeks which someone could just kiss them all one by one, he was also very tall, much taller than him and the other 3. Also very nice jawline. 

Too bad Dream was kinda possessive, as he noticed in the game when he was on the other side.

They had their flaws, hopefully, Fundy could help Flora to change them. 

"Fundy?"

He blinked as he snapped back into reality, realizing all 4 of them were staring at him.

Very close.

He moved his head away from them, blinking. "Why are you guys staring," Fundy asked. "Oh! well, I tried to talk to you but you weren't responding, did you space out?" Flora explained. 

"Uh.."

"Guess I did..sorry" Fundy scratched his head. 

"Are you ok? I think you might have to stay home again.."

"No no! I'm fine!"

It was almost the end of first-class, Fundy was planning to target Sapnap first for Flora.

He quickly grabbed out a paper and wrote down something

**Hey! :) -Fundy**

He then threw it above Flora's seat, and he saw it hit Sapnap's head.

_Score!!_ Fundy thought, silently cheering. He saw him scratch his head and open up the paper. 

He saw Sapnap turn back and look at him, Fundy looking down and hiding his smile. 

_Hopefully he writes back-_

He got hit in the head with a paper. He slightly flinched, grabbing the crumbled ball that fell on the floor and opening it. 

**Yo - Sapnap ;)**

He noticed the winky face but shrugged it off, tapping his pencil he wrote about a topic.

**You like girls right?**

He threw it back, Sapnap grabbing it and looking at it. He saw him roll his eyes and write something down. 

**Duh, why wouldn't I? girls are cute**

Fundy licked his lip, and wrote something.

**Yeah, cute...do you think Flora is cute?**

**Yeah! definitely, she's a cute one**

**She is cute! she has the cutest laugh ever (to me) and she can be a bit of an air-head, but she's my best friend**

**Hm...true, you seem like you have a crush?**

**WHAT!? can't I compliment my best friend who's the opposite gender without it looking like flirting?**

**I mean..you kinda did it in a way you admire her...**

**No! also..are you a player...?**

**No answer**

**..if you ever date Flora, I swear if I see a girl contact I'm beating you**

**Yoo! calm down, I'm loyal to the girls I date, if I'm not..ehhh**

**You better be.**

**Protective?**

**Yes.**

**I like that, protective of your important ones**

**I would be hurt if I saw them sad**

**Me too! I wouldn't wanna see George or Dream sad. I would kill the people who hurt them**

**Ditto**

**We're similar!**

**If u say that..sure, but anyway, Flora is a good cooker! I saw her cook once!**

**Ohhh, the girl is a cooker**

**Yes!**

**Hm..I like girls who cook**

**Like a hobby..or stereotype**

**Hobby! I'm not that type of guy Fundy**

**Good! I would've kicked your dick if you did**

**WOah, chill, I promise you I would never be that type of guy**

**SUre, Player**

**Hey, just because I am a ladies man doesn't mean I'm a jerk**

**Dunno**

**You jealous?**

**No**

**Okay man :p**

**x-x also Flora likes to watch and read romance! she's a romance girl, she complains how she'll never find love**

**Hopeless romantic Flora, funny**

**Very, maybe you could change that**

**I mean..(raise eyebrows)**

Fundy laughed at that, making everyone stare at him. His face burned red, looking down. 

"Sorry"

He saw Sapnap smirking at him, making Fundy glare playfully. 

They both shared a chuckle. 

It was the end of first class, Fundy grabbing his bag and walking out with Flora until a hand stopped him.

"Hm?" Fundy turned around and Sapnap was standing right in front of him, a bit taller than Fundy.

"What is it Sapnap?" Flora asked, looking at the 2. Sapnap grabbed him close, Fundy feeling Sapnap's hot breath next to his ear.

If Fundy had his fox genes right now, his tail would be rapidly wagging. 

_Shit I forgot I'm straight_ Fundy thought.

"Hey man, I liked what we did in class, we should try it more" Sapnap whispered, and then leaned back smiling. Fundy was a bit dazed, but he nodded.

"Sure, dude, no problem"

Flora just stared cluelessly.

"Huh..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7!!!  
> YAYAY  
> This all just came out of my brain, no thoughts, just random words and boom here we are.  
> I must be sick

Fundy and Flora, including Sapnap were in the third period, Flora talking with her other friends while Sapnap and Fundy talked to each other. 

"Your quite a flexer...I see" Fundy commented, looking through the pictures Sapnap had. "Of course!"

"You are the least humble man I've ever met Sapnap" Fundy teased, nudging his shoulder. Sapnap barked a laugh, nudging back. "Please, I'll flex on you so hard if we ever get the chance to go to my house" 

"Really? I hope you're not lying and these are just really good photoshop pictures" Fundy said. He then noticed a text message, the contact said 

"Girl 1" with a heart. Fundy raised an eyebrow. "You already getting girl's phone contacts huh?" Fundy said, pointing at it. Sapnap's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly. "Huh..guess I am"

"A player already," Fundy said in a mean but playful tone. Sapnap pouted. "Hey! you're talking to me like I'm a mean jerk"

"I mean, you could be really good at hiding your true colors" Fundy teased, poking him. "I swear I'm not, I would never"

"Whatever you say, Sapnap" Fundy rolled his eyes, and then stared at Flora. 

She was busy working on the assignment the teacher gave out, while talking to her friends.

"Sheesh, and you say you don't have a crush, Fundy you're practically staring at her with heart eyes right now" Sapnap said. "Am not, I'm just wondering what she's doing" Fundy protested, staring at Sapnap. He was close.

Very close.

He quickly tore his eyes off Sapnap and looked at the floor. He shook his head. "Fundy? you ok dude?" Sapnap asked, looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking"

"About Flora again?"

"STOP with the Flora!"

"About who?"

Sapnap and Fundy jumped, noticing Flora was standing right in front of them, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing!!" The 2 boys said in unison, smiling awkwardly. Flora looked at them unconvinced but she shrugged it off, sitting between them. 

_I was just about to ask Sapnap if he had a crush on Flora..damn it Flora_ Fundy thought. "Wow, it's a bit squishy between you guys" Flora commented, putting her hands on her lap. "Blame Sapnap, he has like the broadest shoulders I've ever seen," Fundy said. "Ehhhh, you should look at Dream's" Sapnap said.

"Ok ok, broad shoulders are out the conversation, I've found the perfect place we, including George and Dream can hang out" Flora interrupted, holding out her phone. "Where?" Sapnap asked, leaning to look at her phone. Flora gasped and Fundy saw her cheeks flush slightly red, as she quickly showed him.

_You know what I don't blame her, he is a prince charming_ Fundy thought. 

"I thought we could go to the amusement park! so you know, have fun!" Flora explained, swiping through the pictures. "What day?" Sapnap asked. "On Saturday!" Flora replied. "2 days by now..kay'" Fundy said, leaning back. "I don't got any plans on Saturday so sure!" Sapnap said, grinning. "I'll text Dream and George and see what they reply with" 

He whipped out his phone, typing something. 

"Now that I realize, Fundy doesn't have you or the others contacts!" Flora said, looking at Fundy. "True, I'll give you mine when I'm done texting Funds," Sapnap said.

_FUNDS?_ Fundy thought. He hasn't heard of that name in a while, it felt weird when Sapnap said it. "UH..okay" Fundy choked out, looking down at his lap. 

"They both said sure, but George said he might be late" Sapnap announced. Flora squealed, hugging Fundy to death. "Ulk- Ok ok I get it, Flora," Fundy said, laughing. "YAYY!! we all are going!!" Flora said happily. "I can't wait to go to see those haunted houses! those are my favorites!!" Flora said, smiling. 

"HAUNTED HOUSES?" Sapnap and Fundy said loudly. 

What kind of person likes Haunted Houses!?

It was lunch, Fundy met up with the other 4, seeing them talking while eating at a table. Fundy internally sighed when he saw girls surrounding Sapnap. He sat down next to Flora, who was talking with Dream. "Oh Fundy! if you can see, Sapnap is..busy" Flora whispered. Fundy nodded. He saw how Dream shifted when he sat down. 

He then remembered why.

_Shit! I forgot about the letter and everything!!_ Fundy thought. _After lunch, I'll definitely apologize_ Fundy thought. He quickly wrote something down on a sticky note, and before he left to get a juice box, he slipped it into Dream's shoulder and quickly ran. 

**Please meet me after school -Fundy :p**

Fundy quickly put some quarters in, and grabbed the juice box, sighing. "Well first mission complete, I gave him the sticky note," Fundy thought, poking the box with the straw and sipping it. He calmed himself down before walking back to the group. 

When he walked in he felt the group's eyes stare at him. He felt awkward. He glanced and saw Flora looking at something else, so it was only the Dream Team. 

_Act calm, act calm, act calm_ Fundy thought, he quickly sat down next to Flora. "Oh Fundy! hey!" Flora said, putting an arm around Fundy. "Hey Flora, what are you looking at?" Fundy asked, glancing. "Just scrolling through some pictures!" Flora replied. "Oh, ok" Fundy sipped his juice. 

He just stared at his feet, he wanted to look up but he didn't wanna make eye contact with Dream. Especially Dream. 

_Is it that hard to just say sorry to a man you just met like 3 days ago??_ Fundy thought. He then slowly glanced up, he sighed in relief when he saw them talking to each other instead.

Until Flora said

"I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back guys!" She said, leaving Fundy. _Sometimes I wish I was a female.._ Fundy thought. He felt awkward without Flora here. He did talk to Sapnap a lot, but it still felt awkward. 

It was only him, and the others. He clicked his tounge, and he decided to just look through Flora's lunchbox. _It'll be fine, I'm pretty sure she won't mind me taking a banana_ Fundy thought, pulling it out. They weren't his favorites, but he rather eat this than swipe food from the others. 

He quickly peeled it off, taking small nibbles. "What's with the small nibbles Funds" Sapnap said, sitting next to Fundy. "I like taking small nibbles," Fundy replied. He then took a big bite, reaching his throat. He didn't gag though. 

He had a gag reflex, but it didn't trigger much. The 3 boys just stared in surprise. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Fundy questioned, looking at the almost finished banana. "You didn't gag!" Sapnap pointed out. "Yeah?" Fundy said. 

"You must be good"

"What did you say George?"

"Nothing"

Dream realized and snickered, punching George's shoulder. "Shut up, don't do that" Dream said. George shrugged, but he was smiling.

He had a cute smile.

_Uh- what? shut up_ Fundy thought, finishing the banana. "Do you even have a gag reflex?" Sapnap asked. "I do, it doesn't trigger as much though" Fundy answered, and then he lit up when he saw Flora.

"Flora!!"

"Fundy!!"

Flora smiled as she rushed over to Fundy.

"Hi! sorry I took long!" Flora said. "It's ok, you didn't take long" Fundy said, shaking his head.

"Where's my banana?"

"He ate it"

"What the hell Sapnap"

It was the last class, Fundy was just playing with his pencil when his phone got a ding. He looked and it was from...Sapnap?

Hey! It's Sapnap here, so Dream told me you and him had to do something after school, what's with that?  


Fundy cringed. Why did Dream tell him. 

Uh, just some talking!

Like what.

Mind your own business Sap, this is private! >;p

Jeez, I'm just asking Funds

Well too bad, this is private between me and Dreamy!

*Dream

LOL! Dreamy? I get he's hot but I didn't know you liked him that way

NONONO NOT LIKE THAT MISCLICK MISCLICK

Whatever you say qt.

CUTIE>!!?

CALM DOWN LMAO!

You suck, I'm leaving

Nooooo! don't leave me on readddddd

Fundy sighed. He felt his cheeks burn. "He's just teasing me, that bastard" Fundy mumbled. He then looked outside and noticed something. He saw something blonde.

As he squinted, his eyes widened.

It was Dream.

He was leaning on a tree, staring right at him. Fundy tensed up and he quickly looked away. _OHMYGODOHMYGOD HE WAS STARING RIGHT AT ME AND HE'S SKIPPING CLASS I GUESS_ Fundy thought, hiding his face with a book. 

He peeked and saw that Dream was now looking at his phone, and Fundy sighed in relief as he took the book away from his face. "I guess I actually have to go.." Fundy mumbled. He opened up his backpack and searched for the letter.

He grabbed it out and took a deep breath.

"I won't be running away this time"

It was the end of class, Fundy rushed out and held the letter tight. He probably crushed it by now. He ran down the stairs, saying goodbye to Flora, and hurried outside where Dream was at. 

But he stopped. 

"Ahhh I'm so nervous! what if he says something mean, or maybe worse, doesn't wanna hang out with me!?" Fundy mumbled, all of the thoughts going through his head. He was shaking a little, stretching and cracking his back like it was the Olympics.

"Nononono calm down Fundy, calm down just-"

"Fundy."

His eyes widened. He looked up and there he was.

Dream.

"Uhh hey! what's up heh..heh.." Fundy stood up straight, trying to match his height but failing. "Sup'..why do you need me here?" Dream replied, crossing his arms. _God he looks intimidating already_ Fundy thought. "Oh! um.."

"Here!!" Fundy said, he looked down, showing the letter to Dream. "This took very long and I hope you accept it and I'm sorry-"

"I..I didn't know you felt that way Fundy.."

_Yeah...WAIT WHAT??_ Fundy thought. He looked up and realized Dream was flabbergasted and flustered too. "Hah?! what do you mean I feel that way?!" Fundy questioned. Dream raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh? aren't you confessing your love to me? I mean..the letter is pink with hearts and everything lovey dovey.." Dream replied. Fundy looked at the letter.

He was right.

The letter was pink, sprinkled with glitter and hearts. With bees and a word that said 'clementine' 

"I- NONONO!" Fundy sputtered out, embarrassed. "Just read it!!" Fundy said, shoving the paper on Dream's chest. He saw Dream chuckle but he grabbed the letter and opened it.

**Dear, Dream**

**Hi! It's Fundy, hey, hi, hello, sorry it took so long for me to apoglize (i think that's how you spell it, idk dream ;p)**

**Just wanted to say sorry, genuinely, because I said really mean comments to you without any reason..sorry..had a rough day and I just lashed out like that. Like I'm really sorry**

**I hope you forgive me, because you seem cool and I really wanna hang out more, I felt guilty when I saw your face. I hope we can still be friends, and I hope you would wanna know..Flora more! she's super cool.**

**Uh, yeah, but anyway, I'm really sorry, and I hope you forgive me.**

**From, Fundy.**

Silence filled the air. 

"Fundy.."

"Uh, Yeah Dream?" 

"Of course I forgive you!" 

"I- really?!" Fundy squeaked out when Dream hugged him. He felt awkward, but he hugged back. "Of course I would gladly be friends! I'm glad you didn't actually hate me or anything and it was just a bad day of course I felt hurt but-"

"Woah- Calm down Dream" Fundy laughed, patting his head. "I'm glad you forgive me Dream" Fundy said. Dream nodded, as he hugged him even tighter. _It's tight....but I don't mind_ Fundy thought. 

"Ahem.." 

The 2 jumped as they turned their heads. 

It was George and Sapnap, Flora behind them. 

"Are we interrupting something?" George asked. The 2 stared at each other before letting go, looking away awkwardly. "Nono, you came right on time" Dream answered. "You guys literally were hugging without me, so..." Sapnap grabbed George and Flora. Flora nodded. Sapnap grinned. 

"GROUP HUG!!!" Flora and Sapnap yelled, hugging all of them at once. They all were squeezed in like a jar. Dream wheezed, leaning in to the hug. George rolled his eyes, groaning how tight it was in the hug. Fundy yelped, not expecting this but he was touch-starved, so he just melted into the hug. 

"God you guys are so..weird" George commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I make Flora lesbian


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really want a lesbian Flora from the last chapter...  
> I mean...( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )

"I HAVE A PROBLEM FUNDY I HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Flora yelled, making Fundy shriek when he picked up her call. "WHAT WHAT!!" Fundy yelled, sitting up from his bed, concerned. "PLEASE COME OVER AND HELP ME" Flora pleaded. "OK OK I'M COMING I'M COMING!" Fundy said, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs, ignoring how Tubbo and Tommy looked at him weirdly. 

As he rushed outside, he realized something.

"Where's your location..again"

"REALLY!?!"

Fundy was rushing down the side-walk, running as fast he could. _Is this the normal pace normal people run?! I feel bad_ Fundy thought, he already missed his fox genes. He then saw Flora's house. Fundy rushed over to the door and quickly knocked. He saw Flora when the door opened. She looked scared. 

"What happened Flora!?" Fundy asked, sweating and worried. "Just hurry!" Flora said, grabbing his wrist and running upstairs. 

When they both reached upstairs, the 2 gasped in horror. 

"OH MY GOD" Fundy yelled. "I KNOW I KNOW!" Flora said, hiding behind Fundy. 

It was a large bug on the floor. 

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME!? I HAVE A FEAR" Fundy screamed, stepping back. "Well I thought you can catch bugs!!" Flora replied, gripping Fundy's shoulders.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG" Fundy said.

Then they both screamed in sync.

It started flying. Fundy almost fell and Flora screamed louder when it came close to them.

"Are you guys serious.." Dream wheezed, holding the paper that had the dead bug. Fundy and Flora were behind Sapnap and George, peeking out when Dream captured it. "Did you get it?" Flora asked. "Yep!" Dream said.

Fundy and Flora sighed in relief, Flora letting go of Sapnap's shoulders. "I swear you left like marks on my shoulders" Sapnap commented, rubbing his shoulders. "Oops, sorry" Flora smiled sheepishly. Fundy stood beside George, sighing as he put a hand on George's shoulder. "Oh god, I swear I almost died" Fundy said. 

They screamed again when Dream came close, holding out the dead bug. "DON'T DREAM" Fundy threatened, hiding behind George again. "Please for god's sake" Flora said. 

Dream laughed harder, wiping his tears. "Jesus christ"

Flora then turned and faced Fundy. "You! I also called you for another reason!" Flora said, pointing at Fundy. 

"What now.."

George, Sapnap, and Dream stood outside Flora's room, as Fundy was inside Flora's room. "So? what is it?" Fundy asked, lying on her bed. "Ehh, well"

Flora leaned in, whispering in Fundy's ear. "Can you help me pick out an outfit for the amusement park trip tomorrow? I wanna look..cute!" 

"I..fineee" Fundy replied, rolling his eyes. Flora gleamed. "Yay! I wanna look cute for the 3 of them..you know!" Flora said, squealing as she cupped her face. "You are so love-sick" Fundy commented. "Whatever!"Flora stuck out her tongue. 

Flora looked through her closet, as Fundy waited. "Hey wait a minute, I'm a male, you're a girl, won't you be uncomfortable?" Fundy questioned.   
"Ahhh, well..I trust you not to do anything! I know you're a good man, I trust you enough but you can close your eyes though!" Flora smiled, scratching her head. 

_Oh my god she trusts me enough for me to do this, I'm actually tearing up a little_ Fundy thought. "Fuck I feel so proud for you to actually trust me.." Fundy said. "I'll still close my eyes though" Fundy added, covering his face with Flora's pillow. 

"Ah jeez, okay then" 

"If I'll be honest, I think you look good in all of them" Fundy commented. Flora was wearing her 6th outfit, she was wearing what a rockstar would wear. She pouted. "That's not helpful at all! I need to pick one!" 

"Uhhh, well since it's just an amusement park trip, we'll be doing lots of walking so I think the comfiest one will work," Fundy said. "Uhm, I think the 4th one is the comfiest!" Flora said, holding out the 4th one. 

"The sweater with the tennis skirt?" Fundy said. Flora nodded. "Yep!" 

"Well, it seems comfy and cute.." Fundy said, looking at it.

"Are you guys done yettt?" Sapnap said, knocking on the door.

"NO!" The 2 yelled. "Okay jesus" Sapnap backed away, Dream snickering. 

"So the 4th one is the one to wear tomorrow!" Flora said, putting all the others away. 

"Yup!" Fundy said, putting up a thumbs up. "What will you be wearing.." Flora said, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Uh.."

"Fundy.."

"Some random shirt and jeans?" 

"Please look at least fashionable for once" Flora complained, flopping onto the bed. 

"WHat? isn't that good!" Fundy questioned, crossing his arms. 

"We're gonna have to go shopping again.."

"Nonono, I'll try I promise!" Fundy said, he shivered.

Shopping was a nightmare, he got lost once. 

"You better!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Dream asked.

"Yeah! we're done, you can come in" Flora said. 

The door opened, the Dream Team walking in. 

"Your room is quite...what I expected it to be" George commented. The room was painted pastel pink, her bed was a whiteish greyish with many pillows. And a stuffed fox. 

"Boring?" Flora asked.

"Girly." George corrected her. 

"Oh, I guess!" Flora said, looking around her room. "What does Fundy's room look like?" Dream asked. 

"Boring, white walls, small messy bed, his closet is surprisingly clean" Flora answered. "Hey! it's a perfectly fine room excuse you" Fundy protested. 

"AND! you shouldn't be talking! your clothes is everywhere! shirts, pants, bras! panties!!" Fundy added, pointing at a pink bra. Flora gasped, quickly hiding them in a basket. "Hey! I just have lots of clothes!" Flora said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Me too! and at least I keep them clean!" 

"You guys are really like siblings.."

"NO!"

The day ended with the group just having fun, Fundy didn't even know it was already night. 

_Wow..being stuck in a video game doesn't seem too bad..I have these people..a perfect family.._ Fundy thought, thinking about his mother in the game. 

"I could stay here forever.." Fundy mumbled.

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing"

Flora looked at the clock. "Oh! it's already 9! you guys should get going!!" 

"Really? felt like minutes" Fundy said. "Ditto, but we do have that amusement park trip you guys, we can't go all sleepy!" Sapnap said. "True" George mused, standing up. "Guess we gotta go then, see yah Flora" Dream said, waving. 

"Bye-bye! and you too Fundy!" Flora said, pushing Fundy. Fundy groaned, not wanting to walk. 

"Fineee.." Fundy mumbled, standing up and stretching. 

"See you, tomorrow guys!" Flora said, waving. 

"Bye!!"

Fundy was home, and he was tackled by Tommy and Tubbo. "You were out so lateeeeee, I'm hungry Fundy!" Tubbo whined. Fundy chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, sitting up. "Yeah! Mother and Father are out busy! and Techno doesn't wanna play.." Tommy said, crossing his arms. "Ok ok, I'll order a pizza or something, and then after we'll play" Fundy said. 

"YAY!!!" The 2 boys shouted, getting off Fundy. He grabbed his phone and ordered a pizza. 

"Jesus.." Fundy mumbled. 

He quickly went upstairs, lying on his bed. He buried his face deep into the blankets. "I'm so tired man..."

He then heard a ding from his phone, groaning, he tried to grab it without getting off the bed. He successfully made it.

It was a message from Dream. 

I love you.

Oh.

Wait.

OH!!?!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit dude a cliffhanger kinda. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Dream content here guys, that's gonna be in the next chapter  
> Also short chapter

I love you.

HUH!?! Fundy was shocked, confused, and blushing like crazy for some reason. "What the fuck.." Fundy mumbled. He quickly read it again like the 100th time before rolling around and covering his face. "What was THAT! what does he MEAN!?" Fundy said. "ISTHISACONFESSION!?!" Fundy screamed, stuffing his face with a pillow. _I've never had a confession before!? and by a MAN!? WHO'S REALLY HOT BUT I'M NOT GAY HAHA??_ Fundy thought. 

"Waitwaitwait, maybe it was just a mistake? maybe he just typed that accidentally?" Fundy said, coming up with excuses. "Yeahh! 99% he just typed it accidentally or it was meant for someone else! like Flora obviously!" He smiled and nodded quickly.

_But that 1%..._ Fundy shook his head. "Nonono, no chance!"

He heard the door ring as he quickly rushed downstairs, grabbing the money from his wallet. He opened the door and quickly paid the delivery man and grabbed the pizza box.

"GUYS!! THE PIZZA IS HERE" Fundy yelled, putting the pizza on the table. He heard some thumping down the stairs as he heard the 2 teen's voices. "YAY!!!" Tubbo yelled, sitting on a chair. "Finally! I was starving" Tommy sat next to Tubbo, putting his hands on the table. He then saw Techno walking downstairs, he looked normal as always. "Don't hog it all" Techno said in his monotone voice, sitting down next to them. "We won't!" Tubbo said, smiling. But Tommy was already eating 2 slices.

"Nevermind.."

The 4 finished their pizza, Tommy, and Fundy eating the most. Tommy sighed happily as he leaned back, finishing the last sip of his coke. "That was nice! now play with us Fundy!" Tubbo said, grinning. "Oh yeah, god, fine, but no like physical, I might get a stomach ache," Fundy said. Tubbo nodded as he quickly ran upstairs. 

Tubbo rushed down, holding a book. "Can you read this book to us?" 

"The Blonde and Brunette?" Fundy asked, looking at the title. He swore he heard a sound come out of Techno as he whipped his head, raising an eyebrow when he saw Techno looking at it. 

"What are you staring at" Techno asked, looking at Fundy. Fundy smirked. 

"Why don't you read to them Techno?" Fundy asked. He saw the slightest movement from Techno as he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Only because you asked, I'm not that busy right now" 

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, grinning like idiots. "YAY!!" 

Techno sat on the couch, Tubbo and Tommy sitting next to him. Fundy wanted to join so he grabbed Tubbo and placed him on his lap, so he and Tubbo can sit next to Techno while Tommy sat on the other.

Techno sighed, as he opened the book and began to read. 

.

.

.

Wilbur and Sally came home, they were surprised.

It was quiet. No Tommy yelling, no Tubbo running around, no Fundy sobbing when he tried to make them sleep, and no Techno threatening them to drop kick them if they didn't sleep. 

Wilbur checked upstairs, surprise, they weren't their rooms. 

"Honey, where are they?" Wilbur asked. 

"Wilbur! come and look!" Sally said. 

Wilbur rushed downstairs, and he was surprised at what he saw.

It was their sons, sleeping soundly. Fundy and Tommy were sleeping on Techno's shoulders, Tubbo's head was on Techno's lap, and Techno was snoring, a children's book in one hand and another on Tubbo's head. 

A wonderful and rare sight Wilbur would say. 

"Awww! I'm taking a picture!" Sally was quickly taking pictures, mumbling how she would tease them forever. Wilbur chuckled, looking at his sons fondly. 

"God, I love them so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, family content guys don't worry the others will appear in the next chapter I promise  
> The next chapter will be longer (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10  
> One day I'm gonna spell my username "Stephvym" wrong accidentally and never recover  
> Fun fact: People who are sleepy while talking with someone usually accidentally tell their true confessions.

Fundy was quickly changing into some clothes, today was the day he was going to the amusement park with his friends! He decided he just put on a collared shirt, with a sweater over it and some cuffed jeans. "Yeah, I think I did pretty good, hopefully, Flora won't nag me," Fundy said, looking at the mirror. 

He grabbed a jacket and said goodbye to his family before walking out. It was a perfect temperature today. He felt the wind breeze past him, making his hair fluff up. "I wonder what the Dream Team is wearing.." 

He hummed a tune while walking, his eyes looking around the scenery of the town. "Wow, who knew the game had fantastic scenery"

He then bumped into someone, making Fundy yelp and step back. "Ow.."

Fundy looked down and it was some girl, her hair was black, and she had navy blue eyes. Fundy quickly helped her out, apologizing. "Sorry sorry!" Fundy said, scratching his hair. "Are you ok? I'm super sorry" Fundy apologized again. "I'm ok, I'm sorry for not looking either," The girl said. _Not an expert on clothing here, but she looks like an e-girl, definitely the opposite of Flora_ Fundy thought. 

They both just nodded awkwardly and walked away, Fundy quickly running when he didn't see her. "Oh god that was awkward," Fundy said. He then checked the location Flora sent and realized he was here. 

"Welp, I'm here" Fundy said, quickly texting Flora he was there. As he walked closer, he squinted and gasped at what he saw. 

It was Dream!

He saw the blonde standing outside the entrance, looking at his phone. Fundy quickly hid behind a tree, peeking. _How long has he been here!?_ Fundy thought, staring. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans. _Pretty basic pretty basic_ Fundy thought. 

He quickly hid behind a tree when Dream's face turned, not wanting to get caught.

_Wait why do I not wanna be caught? uuhhh, I don't know, but I'm just gonna hide_ Fundy thought. He peeked again and saw Dream..

WALKING TOWARDS HIM?

Fundy quickly hid, closing his eyes and praying he won't come here. 

"Why are you hiding?"

_Shit_

Fundy opened his eyes slowly, but he quickly tensed upon how close they were. Fundy was practically trapped, his back against a tree. "Uh...HEy Dream!" Fundy squeaked, silently cursing about his voice crack.

"Um, hide and seek..yeah?" Fundy said, smiling awkwardly. Dream raised an eyebrow. "Sure.."

_He's totally not convinced..uh..uh...CHANGE THE TOPIC QUICKLY -_

"Oh yeah Fundy, I wanted to talk about something" Dream said, looking down. _Thank god_ Fundy thought. "Hm? what"

"The message I sent.."

_Ah fuck_

Fundy gulped. "Message?"

"Yes, you know...THAT message" 

Fundy suddenly tensed up when Dream looked at him with his green piercing eyes. "Uhm..so what did you mean by that message? I was very uh confused" Fundy asked nervously. 

"Well, about that.."

"Hm?"

Fundy was sweating, his emotions were all over the place. "It...it was a mistake!" Dream said, grinning awkwardly. "A mistake?" Fundy asked, tilting his head. He was relived, but he felt a bit disappointed. 

"Uh-huh! I was a bit, sleepy and wasn't pay attention.., so I accidentally typed that..it was for someone else.." Dream said. "Someone else?" Fundy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..uh, for..a crush"

"Who WHO!?" Fundy said, looking at him with wide eyes. "Um- Y- Flora!!" Dream said, smiling. _Great! this will make my job easier to do, I just need to get George and Sapnap interested and I'll be done when they confess to Flora! god, I'm such a geinus_ Fundy thought. "That's cool, um, but you're gonna have some competition, Flora likes you, but she also likes George and Sapnap" Fundy whispered in his ear. 

"I- oh! well..uh" Dream pushed his hair back, thinking. "I'll try!"   
Fundy did a fox-like smile, punching Dream's shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

As they talked, they met up with George and Sapnap, who apologized for being late. And Fundy decided to note and remember how their personalities were. Dream was charming, but he was a dork he would say. Sapnap was pretty flirty and daring, but he was also a bit awkward, and George? he wasn't much of a talker, but he was more than just cold and mean. 

He then saw Flora, she was running towards them as she took deep breathes and gripped Fundy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I overslept, then I bumped into some girl and like, I'm sorry" 

"It's ok, it's only 12, we still have time to have fun!" Sapnap grinned, patting her back. 

As George paid for the tickets (He lost the rock paper scissors game) they all cheered, walking in and Fundy being amazed. He's never been to an amusement park before so he was amazed at the roller coasters, the mini rides, the food.

Fundy was pointing at every single thing, asking excitingly what all the things were. 

"LOOK LOOK! DREAM LOOK"

"Yes it's a roller coaster"

"WHAT'S THAT WHAT'S THAT SAPNAP" 

"A cotton candy machine"

"WOAH WHAT'S THAT ONE GEORGE"

"Uh, a haunted house"

"FLORA FLORA LOOK HOW LARGE THOSE STUFF ANIMALS ARE"

"I KNOW I KNOW IT LOOKS SO CUTE!!"

Fundy was giddy and hyper, the other 4 were smiling at him, they haven't seen him so excited for something. "Let's go on that one!!" Fundy announced, pointing. The 4 gasped in horror.

"THAT'S THE TALLEST ROLLER COASTER FUNDY," Dream said. "If you didn't know, Dream has a fear of roller coasters" George chimed in, patting Dream's shoulder. 

"Aww, but I really wanna ride it.." Fundy said. 

"Do something cute! and we can go!" Flora grinned. 

"WHAT!?"

"YES!" The 3 of them shouted, George just shrugging. 

"I- but- I can't!" Fundy said desperately. "We won't' judge! we promise!" Flora said, showing a thumbs up. 

"But I can't do cute stuff!" Fundy said, begging. "Well it won't hurt if you don't try" Sapnap mused. Fundy was done for anyway, 3 to 1.

"I- ugh- FINE!!"

They cheered, Fundy crying inside. 

"Uh, um"

He remembered the time Quackity, a boy who he sometimes hanged out with, did a cute thing that made Fundy tease him forever. 

"Ok, but get ready for cringe"

"Yada yada yada, hurry!" Flora said excitedly. 

He quickly put his hands on his head, flustered and his face red, he looked at them with doe eyes and said

"M-Meow.."

Fundy swears he just died inside. 

Flora squealed, taking multiple pictures and cupping her hand over her mouth. 

George was just, surprised really. 

Sapnap covered his mouth, blushing and trying not to laugh. 

Dream? Dream was just, agape really. 

"OK I DID IT, LET'S GO GROUP" Fundy said loudly, pushing them to the roller coaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox boy? no cat boy


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 11 YAAYYAY  
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS :)))

They finally _got_ on the ride Fundy wanted to go, he was seated up with George, and up in the front. He was excited, but the memory of him meowing will forever be implanted in his head forever. He was grinning like an idiot and was giddy as hell. He looked over to George, who was sweating, like a lot.

_Does he have a fear of heights?_ Fundy thought. "You ok George?" Fundy asked, tilting his head. George nodded hesitantly, Fundy noticed how he gripped his seat. "Uh, yep!" 

"Hmm..okay then" Fundy shrugged it off, but he hesitantly grabbed George's hand and squeezed it. "I got you, George, it's ok!" Fundy grinned. George looked at him and then their intertwined hands. He heard George mumble something but he couldn't hear it over the loudspeaker. 

"PLEASE BE READY, MAKE SURE YOUR SEATBELTS TIGHT AND FASTEN, WE WILL BE GOING NOW" 

He felt George's grip tighten over his hand, as he looked over to George. _He probably does have a fear of heights..or roller coasters_ Fundy thought. He looked at George's hand holding his. _It's really warm..and he has pretty dainty hands_ Fundy thought.

The ride started to move. Making the 2 tense up in surprise. He tried to glance back to see where his friends were. Sapnap and Dream were together, and Flora? he couldn't see any further so he didn't know who she was paired up with. 

The ride was kinda fast, not really at its climax yet. He glanced at George, who was silently praying. It made Fundy giggle a little, making George look at him. 

"What?"

"Oh! uh nothing, just that I saw you praying and it was a bit funny, do you have a fear of heights?"

"..I- uh...yes, yes I do"

Fundy tilted his head. 

"Well, you could've told us! then we wouldn't have to go if you were that scared"

".."

"You looked way too happy to ride it..I didn't wanna ruin it for you" George mumbled, but Fundy could hear it clearly.

"And it was cute seeing you so happy and stuff..made me happy too."

"Wha-!?"

The ride started to go down.

Fast.

The 2 screamed, George, having a death-grip on Fundy's hand. Fundy was screaming, but smiling too. 

He looked over to George, who was screaming loudly, yelling cuss words and random nonsense. 

He grinned, but he felt his hand George was holding on was gonna turn purple. 

The ride was finally over, George stepped out slowly, holding on to Fundy's arm. "Oh god..I feel dizzy"

Fundy snickered, patting George's head. "Was it fun?" Fundy asked. George nodded, but he held on to Fundy's arm tight. 

He saw Dream and Sapnap come up, and their hair was completely messy. "That was AMAZING" Sapnap yelled. Dream nodded, but he also looked dizzy. He then saw Flora, she looked perfectly fine actually. 

"Hi guys! the roller coaster was a bit scary but cool!" Flora said, smiling. "Right?! it was soo high! and it went down like WOOSH!!" Fundy said, making sounds. Flora giggled, rolling on how childish Fundy was. 

"Let's go to another roller coaster!!"

"Maybe not right now.." George said, rubbing his head. "Aw.." Fundy pouted. "Don't be so sad! let's go to an uh..those prize winner things!" Dream said, pointing. 

"Eh..okay"

They all walked to one of the booth games, as Fundy gasped as he saw something he had his eyes landed on.

It was a little- no actually huge panda. 

"THAT" Fundy pointed. "The panda?" Sapnap asked. He nodded quickly, gushing at how cute it was. 

Fundy paid the man and started throwing the darts. Yes, he owned a butterfly knife, but he wasn't good at aiming. He only got one shot.

He frowned, looking at the stuffed panda sadly. 

"Damn it.." 

Dream patted his shoulder. "Maybe another time Funds"

"I'll try"

They both looked over to Sapnap, who was already paying the man. 

"I- you don't have too Sapnap! like Dream said maybe another time!" Fundy said, waving his hands. Sapnap shrugged. 

"It's ok Fundy, I plan on not having anyone get mopey and sad during our trip!" Sapnap smiled, before grabbing a dart and throwing it. 

He popped one balloon. "But-"  
"Shhhhh, let me just do it cutie" Sapnap smirked at his flustered reaction before throwing another one. Dream made a sound before laughing. "Oh come on now, flirting with Fundy? he's mine" He wrapped an arm around Fundy. 

Sapnap shrugged before he threw another one. "Does he have your name on him? I don't see one"

Fundy just stood there, blushing like a crazy mess and looking at George, who only purposely looked away. Flora? she was just enjoying the moment. 

"I mean, I could always..." Dream trailed off, looking at Fundy with a look he's never seen. 

Until he realized. 

Fundy lost it. "WHAT!?" Fundy said, looking at Dream shockingly. Dream laughed, putting his arms up. "Woah woah, calm down Fundy! I'm kidding" 

Fundy crossed his arms before standing between Flora and George. "I'm gonna stand here, I don't trust you 2"

Dream shrugged. "Suit yourself"

"They're always like this, trust me" George said, patting Fundy's shoulder. "Weirdos," Fundy said. "Quite cute though!" Flora chimed in, looking at Fundy teasingly. "Please don't"

"I GOT THE PANDA!!" Sapnap announced, holding it proudly. Fundy yipped in happiness, quickly grabbing it when Sapnap gave it to him. "HELL YEAH!" Fundy yelled, squeezing it. Sapnap grinned at Fundy's excitement. 

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSAPNAP" Fundy said, hugging him tightly. Sapnap was taken back by the hug but he wrapped his arms around Fundy. "No problem dude" 

"What are you naming it?" Dream asked. Fundy wondered for a bit. 

"Umm.."

He looked over to Sapnap, who was busy talking to George. 

"Sapnap!"

"Yes?"

"No not you, I'm naming this Sapnap" Fundy said, holding it tightly. "Why Sapnap?" Dream asked. 

"Uh, it looks like him! and it's super adorable," Fundy said. 

"Your implying Sapnap looks cute?" George mused. "Well- I mean-" 

"He sure does" Flora added, nudging Sapnap's shoulder. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "He meant the panda, not me guys"

Fundy stayed silent, stuffing his red face in the panda.

"I swear.." 

"Are you sure about this" Fundy asked, gripping the stuffed panda tightly. "Yeah! I'm totally ready!" Flora said, grinning.

They were at a haunted house, Flora and Sapnap were the only ones excited. 

"I heard it's super scary, some people almost even fainted" George said, staring at it. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Fundy yelled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes fun fact Fundy does actually own a butterfly knife that is illegal in the Netherlands.
> 
> Tumblr: Potafipora


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much shippy stuff  
> but  
> I am excited for the next chapter :D

They all walked in, Fundy holding the panda tightly. It was dark. Like super dark. 

He flinched when he heard sounds, walking in the middle of the group just in case. He looked over to Flora, who looked perfectly fine. "Are you not scared?" Fundy mumbled. "I'm terrified" Flora answered. He realized that Flora was clutching onto her purse tightly. 

_She must be the type to look fine but she's actually the most scared_ Fundy thought. 

He then heard a scream from George.

.

.

.

Fundy was running. The group has split up ever since George screamed. Fundy was running, but he doesn't know where he was running too. He was panting, not slowing down. "Oh my god I'm gonna die and my group is split up oh my godDDDDDDDDDDDD," Fundy said, turning a left. "Ok, Panda Sapnap, it's just you and me, let's just get the fuck out of here and wait for the others to come out" Fundy said to his stuffed panda. 

He looked around, trying to search for an exit.

Surprise!

He saw a zombie instead, running after him. Fundy screamed and ran right. 

_WHY DID FLORA EVER SUGGEST THIS!?_

Fundy then turned left, he then saw a locker he could hide in. He turned a sharp right, opening the locker quickly and hiding in it. 

He quickly held his breath, peeking through the locker's hole. He saw the zombie looking around, before slowly walking away. He sighed in relief, but then he heard a 

"Fundy?"

"Sapnap!?"

He tensed up, feeling Sapnap's hands curl around his waist. "W-what are you doing here!?" Fundy asked. He couldn't see him, but he could definitely feel his hot breath brush his ear. "Well, I was hiding because something was chasing me, this was the best place I could hide in" Sapnap whispered. "Jesus christ, it's tight in here" Fundy said. "Well, lockers are small" Sapnap commented. 

He then felt Sapnap's heartbeat. It was beating..rapidly. _Maybe he's still scared, you know?_ Fundy thought. 

"Wow, you have a nice waist"

"Random compliment, but I'll take it" Fundy said. Sapnap chuckled, accidentally brushing his mouth on Fundy's neck. Fundy yelped. _Yeah it way too small in this locker_ Fundy thought. "You sensitive on the neck? I just heard a whine" Sapnap asked. Fundy groaned, very flustered. 

"Yes I am, and no I did not just whine!" Fundy protested, shaking his head. He didn't see it, but Sapnap was definitely smirking. "Wow, noted"

"What do you mean NOTED??" Fundy asked, nervous. "Nothing really, just saying..for some stuff" 

"What stuff"

"You wouldn't need to know"

"Why?"

"That's a secret cutie"

Fundy huffed, pointing his finger at Sapnap's chest. "Don't call me that nickname" 

"Why? I use it on anybody I found cute" 

"I swear to god-"

The 2 then whipped their heads, hearing a sound. "What was that" Fundy whispered. "I don't know!" Sapnap whispered back. Fundy quickly peeked through the locker's holes, trying to see anything.

It sounded like..Dream and George!

"It's Dream and George Sapnap!" Fundy whispered, pointing. "Really? where?" Sapnap asked. "Uh, I can hear them, they're coming our way!"

"Let's scare them" Sapnap said, grinning. "...you know what? I'm in"

Dream and George were walking down the hallway, they were equally as scared but they didn't wanna show it at all. They then heard some moving, making them both freeze. 

They hesitantly took another step.

Froze again.

Another step.

Froze.

Another step.

Froze.

Another step.

"BOO BITCH" Sapnap yelled, making the 2 jump back and scream George almost tripping. "WHAT THE HELL SAPNAP" Dream said. "I GOT THE VIDEO I GOT IT" Fundy yelled, holding his phone. 

"WHAT!??"

After the 2 getting scolded by Dream and George, they went searching for Flora. "FLORRAAA" Fundy yelled. "We can call her," Sapnap said. "OH yeah! why didn't' we think of that?" George said.

Fundy called her, and when she picked up it sounded like she was running. 

"Flora?"  
"OHMYGODOHMYGODFUNDYI'MBEINGCHASEDPLEASEWHEREAREYOU" Flora yelled, making the 4 wince. "Uh, we're at some locker thing-"  
"FUNDY!!"  
The 4 turned their heads, and there was Flora.

She had a knife on her chest..clearly bloody. "F-FLORA!?!" Fundy yelled. Sapnap screamed, hiding behind Fundy. George practically fainted and Dream was..gone from the scene.

"FLORA" Fundy said, crossing his arms. They were outside the horror house, as Flora couldn't stop laughing. "You did not have to scare us like that" Fundy said. "Sorry! it seemed like a good idea!" Flora grinned cheekily. 

"You almost scared the shit out of George!" Fundy said. "But you have admit, it was funny!" Flora said. 

She was right, it was funny actually.

"Whatever! Dream ran i-into a fucking wall from running away" Fundy stuttered, remembering the moment. "Don't laugh, don't you dare fucking laugh you bastard" Dream threatened. Fundy covered his mouth, giggling.

"I HURT MYSELF THAT'S NOT FUNNY" Dream said. "OK..but" Fundy trailed off before hiding from Dream and laughing a little. 

"Not gonna say am I ok and laugh first? I see"

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel before we go? pleaseeeeeee" Sapnap pleaded, pointing at the big Ferris Wheel. "No-" but Dream was cut off. "Well! one last ride won't hurt," Fundy said. Sapnap grinned, Dream looking at Fundy before groaning.

"Fine.."

"Simp" George commented.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is NOT"

"Is TOO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO-"

"Guys hurry up! the line will be crowded and we won't get to go on!" Flora said. The 2 glared at each other before looking away and crossing their arms.

The group was separated, Dream and Fundy were in one together, the 3 got on another. The 2 were sitting on opposite sides of each other. It was a bit awkward, but Fundy didn't mind silence.

As the Wheel started to go up, Dream asked

"Did you have fun today?"

Fundy nodded, holding his stuffed panda tightly. "Yeah! I've never been to one before so thanks for making this fun" He smiled, making Dream look away bashfully. "UH, no problem Funds" 

"Too bad it has to end soon" Fundy said, frowning. Dream shrugged. "Yeah, but we can always have another next time!" 

_Next time huh?_ Fundy thought. 

He remembered this wasn't real life. This was just some silly game he bought, he just has to do this job and then he'll be out of here. 

There won't be another next time when he's finished. Fundy sighed, hugging his panda tightly.

_I need to hurry before I get too attached_ Fundy thought. He heard Dream gasp, making Fundy look his way. "Look Funds! look how pretty it is!"

Fundy quickly looked outside, he was right.

It was a fantastic view. He gasped, putting his hand on the window. "It's wonderful..."

He then heard a snap and he turned to see Dream holding up his phone. "Dream?"

"H-huh? oh I was just taking a picture of the..view you know? don't wanna forget this view you know?" Dream stuttered, smiling. Fundy was a bit suspicious, but he brushed it off. "True.."

_If I could stay here forever.._ Fundy thought. 

_Perfect family_

**But what about the family you have back at home? they'll miss you.**

_I have the perfect friends here...and they'll be so confused when I leave_

**What about Ranboo? Eret? Niki? they'll miss you too**

_...._

"Fundy?"

Fundy blinked, he didn't even realize he was tearing up. "You ok Funds?"

"Ah- uh- sorry, my eyes were a little dry..um" Fundy lied, smiling. "You sure?"

"Yes..uh.."

"I just want this moment to last forever"

"Hm, your right about that one Fundy.."

Silence.

They both just looked outside, waiting until the Ferris Wheel went down.

Fundy swore he saw a pained look from Dream, but maybe it was just his tears making him hallucinate. 

As the Wheel stopped, Dream and Fundy got off, Dream helping him down. "Princesses always needs some assistance"

"Thanks- hey!!"

Dream grinned, Fundy hitting his shoulder. 

He laughed, Fundy rolling his eyes. "You stupid idiot"

"But I'm your idiot.." Dream said in a teasing voice. "STOP" Fundy said, embarrassed by his cheesy line.

The 2 met up with the 3, who was gushing how the view was amazing. "I think that was like the best part of the trip, that view is fucking sick" Sapnap said. "Right! I really liked the part where it showed the whole amusement park!" Flora added. 

"You both are right, it was amazing" Dream mused. 

As the 3 rambled and talked about the view, George and Fundy were in the back, silent.

"Guess the trip is over now..huh?" Fundy said, looking at the bright starry night.

"Pft- You're talking like we'll never meet up and have this trip, again" George joked, nudging his shoulder. "Haha..guess I am..but you'll never know.." Fundy said. 

"..."

"Sorry, making this a little sad huh?" Fundy apologized, smiling sheepishly. George just stared.

As the 2 walked silently, Fundy felt embarrassed. _WHY DID I RUIN THE MOOD OH MY GOD_ Fundy thought. He was mentally slapping himself. He glanced at George a couple of times, but he showed nothing.

The group were then finally out of the amusement park, they had a little talk, and when it was time to leave..

George groaned, making everyone look at him.

He was very red, his clout goggles almost slipping from his hair. "I know this is cheesy and you guys are gonna be teasing me but.."

He opened up his arms, looking away. 

The 4 gasped, realizing what George was doing. 

"AWWWWWWWWW GEORGE!!"

The 4 ran up to him, almost making George fall. 

"GROUP HUG!" Sapnap yelled. 

"I regret this so much.." George said. 

( I already know what the ending will be >:DD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Each guy gets a good amount with Fundy. (George with the roller coaster, Sapnap with that locker shit stuff were they about to make out I don't know haha, and Dream with that Ferris Wheel)
> 
> Tumblr: Potafipora


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eislyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a oral surgery and everything is pissing me off rn

"Hey, did you hear?" Flora said. Fundy bit into his apple, tilting his head at Flora. "What?" Fundy asked.

The 2 were walking to school, it was a sunny morning.

"I heard there is a new student coming here!" Flora said. "Really? who?" Fundy asked. "I don't know! but I hope they're in our home-room! I would love to meet them" Flora said, smiling. "Yeah, maybe they could be our friend," Fundy said, throwing the apple away. 

"Look we're already here! let's go meet up with the others!" Flora said, grabbing Fundy's wrist.   
"I know that you have massive crushes on them but still, we can walk"

"Whatever!"

They met up with the others, who were waiting for them at Flora's locker. "Oh! hey guys! did you hear yet?" Flora asked. "What?" The 3 asked in sync. "There's gonna be a new student! I hope they're nice, it would be great to have another friend"

"But you won't replace us right?" Fundy jokingly said, nudging her shoulder. "Of course not! you're my best best friend! the 3 are just best" Flora said. Fundy grinned when he saw the other's expressions. 

"That's right Dream, Sapnap and George, I'm her best BEST friend" Fundy said, sticking his tongue out. "Whatever, it doesn't matter away" Sapnap said, crossing his arms. 

"Guys.." Flora pouted. 

Fundy then heard gasps, turning his head around they saw someone walking down the hallway.

  
They looked...familiar. 

They looked intimidating too. 

"Is that the new person?" Fundy whispered. Flora turned her head around and her eyes widened. Shock? Fear? Fundy didn't know.

"Woah, she looks like she's in a gang or something" Flora whispered back. Fundy nodded. 

The bell then rang, making everyone curse as they were late for class. 

"C'mon, let's go guys" Dream said. 

Fundy sat down, grabbing his textbook. 

"What if she is the new student Fundy? she looks scary as hell.." Flora said. "Well, don't be scared right? maybe she has a scary look but a nice personality!" Fundy suggested. "I do wanna be her friend..but what if she..rude?" Flora replied. 

"Well..uh.."

"Maybe that's just her tough front, maybe deep inside she's actually shy and timid and that's why she's cold..I mean..look at George, he looks scary but he's actually nice with a little bit of sassiness" Fundy said. 

"Hey," George said, crossing his arms. "Well..true.." Flora mumbled. 

"See? don't be afraid ok?"

"Whatever you say"

Fundy then saw their home-room teacher walk in.

"Page 69, open your textbooks students."

Fundy opened it, and then he just looked at the clock while the teacher rambled about useless stuff. 

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The bell rang. Making Flora flash open her eyes and blink.

_Oh, 4th class now_ Flora thought. She stood up, grabbing her bag, and walking out. 

Was it bad for her to ship her friends a little? 

She knew she had a crush on them, but she couldn't help but ship them a little with Fundy. 

_Ah god- Fundy is straight- they all are straight! what the hell was I thinking??_ Flora thought, walking into her 4th class. 

She sat down, waiting for the teacher to come. 

She sighed, it was boring without her friends. 

She glanced to the right of her and saw a girl.

Wait-

She looked back again. 

_IT'S THE GIRL I SAW IN THE HALLWAY!!_ Flora thought. She had pretty black hair, tied up ina ponytail. 

_Woah..she looks pretty but scary_ Flora thought. 

"What are you looking at?" Flora snapped out of her thoughts, realizing the girl was looking- well, more glaring at her. 

"Oh! uh! hi! I was just..um" Flora stuttered a little, making little movements with her hands. "I-"

"If you have nothing to say, then don't," The girl said. 

Flora shut her mouth, looking away embarrassingly. _Oh my god..why did you stare you, dumb idiot!!_ Flora thought. 

Flora stayed silent the whole class, still embarrassed about the moment. The bell then rang, making Flora sigh in relief. 

_Lunch! finally! I can go meet up with them!_ Flora thought, walking out. She quickly went to her locker, grabbing her lunch. 

"Oh! hey Flora!" 

She turned her head around to see Fundy. "Oh! Hey Dream!"

"Hey Flora, don't think I can make it to lunch today, I have a meeting with the football team right now.." 

"Oh that's fine!"

Flora didn't mind, she still had Sapnap, George, and Fundy to talk to!

"Sorry Flora, I got a meeting with the school council right now"

Sapnap and Fundy then!

"Yo Flora, sorry cutie, a teacher needs my help to move some boxes and shit"

Fundy then! Flora was sure Fundy can be there for her for lunch!

"Uh, about that Flora, Dream said he needed help with the football practice"

Flora walking to the cafeteria, alone. All the others were busy. She sighed. 

_Oh god..well this isn't good at all_ Flora thought. She decided she'll buy a drink before walking in. 

She turned left and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh!" 

It was the girl again!

_Why do I keep meeting her again-_ Flora thought. "Sorry!" Flora apologized, helping the girl up. 

"...thanks"

"No problem!" and before walking away she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around. 

"Hm?"

"Uh..do..do you know where those..things where you put quarters in and you choose a drink or something?"

"Oh! the vending machine? follow me!" Flora said. 

_I can feel her aura behind me..she's really tall..._ Flora thought. 

"Here it is! I was going here too" Flora said. 

"Oh- uh thanks."

"No problem!" Flora smiled. 

She saw the girl choose a drink.

A strawberry milk box. 

_Cute!_ Flora thought. 

She slipped the quarters in and picked a chocolate one. 

The 2 then just stood there, sipping their milk box quietly. 

_This silence isn't so bad..._ Flora thought. 

"So..what's your name?" Flora decided to ask. 

"..You first," The girl asked. 

"Oh! I'm Flora!" 

"..Hobbies?"

"I like to shop! and read! and like I like to hang out with my friends! and I like to fantasize about what's it's like falling in love! seems cute and adorable!"

"I also wanna live in a cottagecore house! I see people living in some with their lovers and it seems so magical!" Flora rambled.

"OH- um, I'm rambling a lot..sorry" Flora apologized.

"..No no! it's fine...I admire your..talkativeness" The girl said. Flora grinned, throwing her empty chocolate milk away. 

"Thanks!"

Flora didn't even realize it was time to go back to class. "Oh! time to go back to class..it was nice meeting you!" Flora said.

"..You too" The girl said, throwing away her empty strawberry milk and walking away until..

"Oh! what was your name? I forgot to ask!" Flora yelled.

".."

"Eislyn."

Flora smiled. 

_I think I just made a friend!!_

_Who's a girl!!_

_AHHHH WHY AM I SO EXCITED!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Flora's perspective  
> Eislyn: (Old English Origin) It means "Pretty Rose" And "Beautiful Dream"  
> Flora: It means "Flower" (Latin Origin)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Flora and Eislyn content more???

It was Flora's last class, and she walked in.

Boo, her friends weren't done with their errands yet.

Yay, Eislyn was in her last class. She smiled, sitting next to her.

"Eislyn!" Flora said. 

"Oh- uh hey" Eislyn quickly put her phone away, like she was hiding something. Flora brushed it off, she didn't wanna seem nosy for a friend she just made. 

"Hi! I'm so glad you are in my last class! my friends are busy so they couldn't come today" Flora said happily, shaking Eislyn's hands very fast. _Cold hands, pretty too...wait is it weird to say someone's hands are pretty? my family does it..._ Flora thought. 

"Uh, are you gonna let go or not?" Eislyn said, making Flora snap out of her thoughts. "Oops! sorry, Eislyn" Flora smiled sheepishly. "Whatever..."

"Have you made any friends yet? hopefully you did! don't want you to be lonely for the rest of the school year!" Flora said.

Eislyn mumbled something before staring at Flora, making Flora avoid her navy blue eyes. 

"Well..your my first friend I made here" Eislyn replied.

_Holyshootholyshoot she said I was her friend she SEES ME AS A FRIEND!!!!_ Flora couldn't help but smile a little. 

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing!"

They talked the whole period, well, Flora doing the most talking. 

"Woah! you live in an apartment by yourself!? can I see?" Flora asked excitingly. 

"Yeah..my parents they, uh, live far away, and they have some unfinished business they have to do, they didn't want me getting hurt so..yeah..I guess you can see" Eislyn explained. "Oh..that's nice! they don't want you getting hurt!" Flora said.

_YAY I'M GOING TO HER HOUSE, BUT WHAT KIND OF JOB DOES SHE HAVE THAT INCLUDES VIOLENCE??_ Flora thought. 

"Let's walk to your house together when school is over then!"

"Ok.."

"Fundy!!" Flora yelled, running up to him. School was finally over, so when she saw Dream and Fundy come out of the boy's locker room she lit up. "O-oh! Flora" Fundy said, smiling weakly.

Flora stopped in front of him, tilting her head.

"Why are you limping?" Flora asked. She quietly observed him and Dream. 

Fundy was shaking, and he seemed worn out. Sweating. A lot.

Dream, on the other hand, his dirty blonde hair was messy, and he seemed perfectly fine. 

"Do you think they made out in the locker rooms?" Eislyn whispered to Flora. Flora eeped, jumping. She forgot Eislyn was there. 

"What!? no! they both are straight!" Flora protested, blushing. Eislyn shrugged. 

"Ugh...Dream wanted me to help with football practice because they had an odd number of football players today, and it was partner practice" Fundy explained. 

"Who knew it was so HARD!?" Fundy exclaimed. Flora giggled, shaking her head.

"Football is a tough sport! there is a lot of injuries"

"YO!"

The 4 looked up and saw Sapnap and George walking to them. 

"Hey! sorry we couldn't make it to lunch Flora! busy day today" Sapnap apologized. 

He then looked at Eislyn, who tensed up a little. 

"Who's this?" Sapnap asked, pointing. 

"Oh! this is Eislyn! the new student I was talking about!" Flora said. 

"Hey.." Eislyn said. 

"Kept me company for lunch when you guys were busy, she's a friend I made today!" Flora said, grinning. 

"Well that's great" George commented. 

"Oh! and Eislyn, this is George, this is Sapnap, this is Dream! and my best best friend! Fundy!"

"Hi, Eislyn" Fundy said, waving. 

Fundy regretted doing that, Eislyn just glared. 

_She's totally gonna get along with them!_ Flora thought.

_She's tall_ Dream thought.

_Intimdating..._ George thought.

_She seems ok_ Sapnap thought.

_SHE'S THE RIVAL IN THE GAME! SHE TRIES TO TAKE THEIR HEARTS AWAY FROM THE MAIN PROTAG!! I CAN'T LET HER DO THAT TO FLORA_ Fundy thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's 2:45 p.m.  
> Wake up from snoring, open DMs  
> Can of Red Bull by the bed


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More content  
> we will come back to the boys don't worry

"Where are you going Flora?" Fundy asked.

"I'm going to Eislyn's apartment! she's gonna give me a tour!" Flora replied, grinning as she grabbed her bag. "W-wait, your gonna go to HER apartment!?" Fundy asked. Flora nodded. "Mhm! what's wrong?" Flora asked.

"I- nothing! just..uh stay safe!!" Fundy said. "Of course Fundy, don't worry about mee" Flora teased. 

"Ready to go Flora?" Eislyn asked, she had her bag tossed over her shoulder. Flora nodded. "Yup!"

"Alright, come on"

Flora happily walked beside her, Fundy just watching them leave. 

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Fundy asked. 

"Don't sweat it Fungo pop" Sapnap said.

"Ok- Fungo POP?? do you mean Funko Pop??" 

Flora and Eislyn were walking down the sidewalk, Flora rambling about something. "You're like my first friend who's a girl!" Flora said. Eislyn raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Flora. "Really?"

Flora nodded. "Yeah, the girls in my school..well..they don't like me for some reason? dunno..they glare and talk trash about me" Flora said, smiling sheepishly. Eislyn looked at her before messing with her hair. "Wha-?" Flora looked up at her. 

"Hmph..I'll beat them up for you if they try" Eislyn warned. Flora let out a little laugh before shaking her head. "It's ok! no need for any violence! I could fight them if I could..but I don't want to get into any trouble" Flora said. 

"You can fight??" Eislyn asked. "Of course! my dad trained me to do karate when I was little!" Flora replied. "Huh, didn't seem like the type to do that" Eislyn said. 

"Is it because of my appearance? just because I'm 5'6 doesn't mean I'm weak!" Flora crossed her arms. Eislyn smirked, laughing a little. "Well, you're right about the appearance, I mean, you look nice, act nice, who would ever think someone like you would be a karate master?" Eislyn said. 

"Well, can YOU fight?" Flora asked. 

"Totally, I've been trained little too you know" 

"Not surprised..you look like you can fight pretty well"

They were finally at Eislyn's apartment, quickly, Eislyn took out her keys, unlocking the door. 

Flora was very..surprised.

"IT'S SO MESSY!?" Flora exclaimed. Eislyn was embarrassed. 

Clothes were everywhere, pants, t-shirts, books, posters, and even leftover food...

"Eislyn!! what the heck!" Flora was carefully trying to step over her belongings, but it was difficult. 

"Uh..oops?"

"You live by yourself! how could you get it this messy!" Flora scolded her. 

_Ok but my room is also messy..but not as messy as THIS!_ Flora thought. 

"Well, this is my apartment! I can do whatever!" Eislyn crossed her arms. 

"But what if people come to your house..and it looks like this!?" Flora sighed. 

"I'm gonna have to clean up this mess before you can even give me an apartment tour"

"Is this..really..worth it" Eislyn said, looking at Flora cleaning up all her mess. She nodded. "Of course! I don't want any bugs crawling out here!" 

"But..isn't this..tiring?" Eislyn asked. Flora shrugged. "Not really, I help clean in my house!" 

"Really? we have a maid.."

"A maid!? really!? do you live in a rich family!?" Flora exclaimed, excited. Eislyn shrugged. "I mean, yeah? I used to live in a mansion with my family when I was little"

"WOAH! you must be rich! what made you come to such a neighborhood like this?" 

"Uh, my, uh, grandparents live here, so my parents decided I should live here to visit them sometimes" Eislyn explained. 

"Ohhh, I see!"

Flora then finished putting all Eislyn's clothes in the laundry machine, stretching her back. "Finally done with the clothes! now..the dishes and food.."

"You sure eat a lot" Flora commented. "Are you calling me FAT??" Eislyn demanded, crossing her arms. 

"No! I'm just saying..there's a lot of leftover food" Flora protested, waving her arms. She quickly grabbed some of the leftover food, putting them all in the trash. "These are probably rotten now"

"And..if you eat takeout and boxes...how is there so many dishes!?" Flora asked. 

"Uh...I don't know??"

Flora quickly washed the dishes, a bit disgusted by the food stuck on it. 

"Ugh.."

Eislyn was just staring from behind, leaning against the wall. "You would be a perfect housewife," EIslyn said, raising an eyebrow. "Really? well, I mean maybe!"

"Yeah, probably good with kids too," Eislyn said. "Yeah! I get that a lot" Flora grinned. 

"Yeah, definitely a perfect housewife, anybody who marries you would be lucky" 

Flora blushed at that, looking away from Eislyn and putting the dishes away. _AW! SHE'S SUCH A NICE FRIEND_ Flora thought. 

"Well! I finished!"

"Tour now?"

"..Ok"

"Woah, your bedroom..is so opposite of mine!" Flora said, looking around. Eislyn had a different complete vibe of a bedroom.

Black bedsheets, she had posters of bands, she had drums in the corner of her room and some black curtains. 

"Woah! your closet is like..no bright clothes! all of these are dark-colored clothes" Flora commented. 

"Like em' better," Eislyn said. 

"Don't you have at least a stuffed animal?"

"Oh..uh, I have a red panda one hidden under my blanket"

She took it out, and Flora gasped. "It looks so cute!!"

"Hm, had it when I was about 3, I named it Flower"

"Oh! Flower"

_What a cute name!_ Flora thought.

"My name means Flower too!" Flora said, smiling. 

_Yeah, you're pretty like one_ Eislyn thought.

.

.

.

It was time for Flora to go home, she thanked Eislyn for giving her a tour. 

"Thanks for the little apartment tour! I'll be definitely coming over to hang out" Flora said.

"Sure, but be ready for the apartment to be messy again" Eislyn joked. 

Flora rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

Eislyn chuckled.

"See you tomorrow then"

Flora nodded.

"Bye! oh! and also-"

"Yeah? what-"

Eislyn's eyes widened. 

Flora blushed, she quickly waved goodbye and left.

"A girl just kissed my cheek.." Eislyn mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vape is charged and Snapchat's read  
> What's popping?  
> What's popping?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty At Its Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clink Clink Bitch It's Chinese New Years C'mon fellow Asians let's celebrate 
> 
> (I'm Chinese and Viet)  
> (Explains the bad grammar)

Fundy was embarrassed. 

He was wearing a dress, a pink dress to be exact. Flowers neatly decorated around it and he was wearing a crown. 

Ribbons around his waist and his hair were long enough to be put in a mini bun. Hearts and flowers around his hair. 

He looked at the 3 boys.

Prince Dalion.

Servant Axton.

Knight Colin.

Dream.

George.

Sapnap.

"Will you take my hand?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal school day, Flora and Fundy were talking to each other at lunch, Eislyn and the Dream Team were busy doing something else.

"And then..I like..kissed her cheek?" Flora said. Fundy spat out his drink.

"HUH!???"

_AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO LIKE THE DREAM TEAM? WHAT HAPPENED_ Fundy thought.

Flora turned red, covering her face. "Don't be loud! I know! I know! I have a crush on Sapnap and the others, but I don't know why I did it!" Flora babbled.

"What- are you bi?" Fundy asked. "I'm not biphobic or anything, don't worry"

"I- I don't know!" Flora said. Fundy gave her a pat. "Well, don't' question yourself too hard, it's ok if your bi" Fundy said.

"AHH I don't know! do I have a crush on Eislyn? was it just a kind gesture? do I LOVE her?" Flora questioned.

"Woah- calm down, take it slow Flora" Fundy said.

"Love is way too complicated.."

Then, someone rushed in.

Eislyn?

"Fundy! Flora!" Eislyn said, waving.

"HELP"

Fundy and Flora looked at each other worriedly.

"What what?" Fundy asked, running down the hall. 

"I'll explain to you later, you need to hurry NOW" Eislyn replied. 

"Where?"

"Student council" Eislyn answered.

They then were pushed in, Fundy almost falling.

"Ugh- what-"

His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Fundy said.

_WHY IS THE DREAM TEAM DRESSED UP SO NICELY??_ Fundy thought.

"W-why are you guys dressed up so..royal?" Flora stuttered. 

"Oh! Eislyn great job!" George said. He was wearing a servant's outfit, slicked-back hair and he looked stunning really. (Fundy's opinion)

"That was really fast..and you picked Fundy and Flora?" Sapnap said. He was wearing armor and holding a sharp sword. His hair was messy and had a cape on. (Fundy thought he looked hot, but he won't be admitting that)

"Pfft- why do they look so distressed?" and last, but not least, Dream.

Fundy's jaw dropped.

His prince outfit really made him more handsome, hair slicked-back, and since the window was open, the sun shined on him, making him look like he came from the angels.

"W-wow..you guys really look..cool" Fundy said, pointing.

"Agreed" Flora said.

"Well, enough staring, Flora is gonna help me with the cameras and lighting and Fundy.." Eislyn looked away, but Fundy saw her smirk.

"Your gonna be the princess."

Fundy swore he almost saw God's hand. Flora gasped but she quickly squealed. 

"I'M GONNA SEE FUNDY IN A DRESS!!"

"I hate you Eislyn"

\-------------------------------------------------

So, there they were. Fundy was wearing a dress standing in front of the Dream Team, who were holding out their hand.

They all smiled charmingly. 

Flora was holding controlling the lighting, Eislyn was holding out the cameras and taking photos. 

"Wow you guys look cute" Eislyn commented. Fundy glared.

"I won't be forgetting this moment"

"Now, next pose, get the chair" Eislyn commanded. 

_Chair...?_ Fundy thought. 

_Wait..I remember in the game they had a scene where the main girl protag had a photoshoot, and she had to sit in a royal golden chair_

Fundy frowned.

_Oh god wait._

Fundy was right.

Dream was holding his hand. George holding his right.

Sapnap? behind him and holding his face gently.

_Is this what it's like to be surrounded by hot men?_ Fundy thought.

He felt their eyes on him.

"Oh my god your so lucky Fundy!" Flora commented.

"This is like a BL man.." Fundy said.

"Done! god, this is gonna be great, the last one is you, Fundy is gonna be taking pictures separately with them" Eislyn explained.

_HUH?? why is this game so...Boy's Love..isn't this Shojo_ Fundy thought.

"Fine."

"If I were you I wouldn't be complaining really" Flora said.

First picture was Fundy and George.

They were holding hands, Fundy's other on his shoulder and George's on his waist.

They stared at each other. Eyes mixed with cold but gentle, and quiet chaos. 

"Mm, lovely, but you guys can kiss somewhere else" Eislyn said.

Second picture was with Sapnap!

They were in a bed, Sapnap on top and Fundy on the bottom. Sapnap was holding his wrists so tight Fundy thought he might be losing blood circulation. 

It was intense, feisty, and competitive all in 1 photo. 

"...this would be great if it was real" Eislyn murmured. 

Last, was Dream. 

They were in a forest filled with fireflies, lying down and staring at each other. 

It felt like time has stopped, it was beautiful, breath-taking, and just maybe..

Fundy didn't regret taking the pictures with them.

_Not that I'll ever admit_ Fundy thought, smiling as he looked at the 3 fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has a profile picture of an anime girl's face  
> Just a single message more  
> Sends her rubbing up my ethernet cord


	17. Info about the characters chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little info rn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Eislyn and Flora are my OCS  
> I mean I did make them up

Flora Hapinsburg

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Birthday: Feb 18

Hair color: Orange reddish

Eye Color: Light blue with a tint of amber

Dislikes: Bugs, Rude People, getting yelled at, Dogs

Likes: Shopping, Red Pandas, BL

Description: A clumsy girl who is a hopeless romantic, she can be very weird sometimes and also very mean. She is a karate master, she hopes to live in a cottage core like house with her lover. She hates anybody who picks on her friends. She is clumsy but very smart as she gets straight a's.

Eislyn BloodHound

Age: 16

Height: 6'1

Birthday: March 2

Hair color: Black and purplish

Eye color: Navy Blue

Dislikes: Heights, Hospitals, Cats

Likes: Flora (?), Heavy Metal, Dogs

Description: A tough, cold girl who is awfully scared of heights, she can be a bit mean, but she has a sensitive heart inside. She tries not to scare people, but her bitch-face doesn't help. She has a powerful family who works with the (CLASSIFIED), she doesn't barge into their business, but she does help sometimes when needed. She secretly hopes to live a peaceful life by herself or with a lover. She likes putting her hair up into a bun or ponytail, when she doesn't, her hair is very long as it reaches to her legs.

Connections and Relationships 

(How they feel about the other person)

Fundy - (Best Friends) -> Flora

Flora - (Best Friends) - >Fundy

Flora - (Crush) -> Dream

Dream - (Friends) -> Flora

Flora - (Crush) -> Sapnap

Sapnap - (???) -> Flora

Flora (Tiny crush) -> George

George - (Friends) -> Flora

Fundy - (OK still confused Friend) -> Sapnap

Sapnap - (Besties but also confused) -> Fundy

Fundy - (Confused) -> Dream

Dream - (Confused) -> Fundy

Fundy - (A tiny crush) -> George

George - (Feels not close enough to him yet) -> Fundy

Fundy - (Rival) -> Eislyn

Eislyn - (Rival??) -> Fundy

Flora - (Best friends....?) -> Eislyn

Eislyn - (???) -> Flora

George - (Idk how to feel about her) -> Eislyn

Eislyn - (Seems cool) -> George

Dream - (OK) -> Eislyn

Eislyn - (Hm..) -> Dream

Sapnap - (She seems cool to be friends with) -> Eislyn

Eislyn - (I ship him with someone) -> Sapnap

And that's all! 

Just wanted you guys to know!  
These could be hints idk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info about them
> 
> also, I won't be updating this work for a week or so, why?  
> Because I'm going traveling! Texas, Houston.  
> For a little vacation ofc, but I'm gonna be back:]]]  
> Promise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWOWO CHAPTER 17!!  
> LETS GOOOO  
> I'M BACK  
> The drive back home was a little dangerous, but we made it back home safely :DDD

Fundy was freaking out. 

He was at home, his hands shaking.

_Am...AM I IN LOVE!?_

\------------------------------

Fundy and Flora were just hanging out by the lockers, waiting for the 4th period to start. When they were met by the Dream Team. "Yo!" Sapnap waved, wrapping an arm around Fundy. "Hey! what's up" Fundy said. "Boring, nothing fun in class" Dream commented.

"True..I will rather be in the school council right now than doing this" George said. "Boo, but where's Eislyn?" Flora asked. George shrugged. "Didn't see her at all today"

Flora then started to get worried. "What if she's sick!? or in danger!?" 

"Woah- slow down! maybe she is running super late right now and she isn't here" Fundy said. "Oh..hopefully, she's safe! I'll text her right now"

"Bro, you acting like a worried wife waiting for their husband" Sapnap joked. "You in love with her?" Dream asked teasingly. Flora blushed, shaking her head. "NO no! just worried! can't you be worried for a best friend?"

 _Hopefully, she isn't in love with her...it would ruin the whole storyline_ Fundy thought. "Well! class is starting soon, so let's go" Dream announced.

Fundy was actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying, writing down notes and everything. He sighed. 

_Since the rest of my friends aren't here..I might as well listen to whatever the teacher is saying_ Fundy thought.

He then got a text message. 

He took out his phone, looking who it was.

It was Sapnap.

Yo! I have a question

Whats up?

Well...I feel like we haven't spent much time alone together! I wanna know you more! so..

Fundy's heart was thumping rapidly. _Why??_

yea?

Like...

Can we spend the day together alone?? today?

Fundy swore he wanted to scream in happiness.

 _Waitwaitwaitwait isn't this supposed to happen to Flora? SHE'S the main one! I even got a role to be her helper..Well- I guess spending time with Sapnap won't be so bad?_ Fundy thought.

He looked at the text, deciding if he should.

He thought of Sapnap's smile, his flirtatious and charming personality, how he's confident and sly. 

He smiled a little.

Sure.

\---------------------------------  
Fundy was waiting for Sapnap, sitting on a bench next to the school. He was looking at the sun, spacing out until something cold hit his cheek. "Ack- cold!!" Fundy yelped, rubbing his cheek. He looked up and saw Sapnap laughing. "Sorry, got you a cola, it's a bit hot today," Sapnap said, grinning cheekily.

Fundy snatched the cola, rolling his eyes. "Whatever"

He opened it, taking a sip. 

He stood up, looking at Sapnap.

"Shall we go?" Fundy asked. 

"Yeah! let's go princess" Sapnap winked, making Fundy turn a little red.

"What- don't call me that"

\--

"Arcade?" Fundy asked, looking at the place. Sapnap nodded. "Yup! used to play here a lot! but school got me so busy I couldn't.." Sapnap said. "Ohhh! ok" Fundy nodded. Sapnap opened the door. 

Fundy walked in, thanking him and looking around. "Woah..it looks cool!" Fundy said. "Yeah! c'mon" Sapnap grabbed his hand. 

Fundy gasped a little. _We're holding hands.._ Fundy thought. "Let's play the racing games!!" Sapnap said. Fundy smiled.

_He's like a child..it's cute_

The 2 got on the cars, Sapnap boasting how good he was.

He wasn't lying.

Fundy lost, 2-1. Fundy fell to the floor, mumbling 'how' and 'why' Sapnap grinned, pumping his hand to the air. "Let's go! told yah!"

"Yeah yeah..whatever"

"OH MY GOD"

"WHat what"

"FUNDY!" 

Fundy looked up, seeing Sapnap was pointing at something.

"THEY STILL HAVE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!" 

He grabbed Fundy's hand, despite all the protests Fundy said he sucked at dancing, he still got on.

"Sapnapppppp.." Fundy whined. "C'mon! let's play it once!" Sapnap said.

He put coins in, and Sapnap picked a song. 

"OK! let's go!"

Surprisingly, Fundy won. 

3-0

"What..how" Sapnap looked at the screen, hoping it was false. Fundy grinned happily, happy with the outcome. "HAH! I won!" Fundy bragged, prancing around. Sapnap shook his head, accepting defeat.

"You know..you're kinda cute being happy" Sapnap commented.   
"OK, your flattering won't get to me" Fundy said, crossing his arms. 

Sapnap chuckled darkly, standing up. "No, I genuinely mean it Fundip"

He grabbed Fundy's cheek, holding him closer. Fundy's jaw was open, stuttering a little. 

"Hey- no- get your hand off my cheek it won't work Mr"

Sapnap ran the sharp edges of his teeth, smirking.

"This is genuine Fundy, don't be so shy" Sapnap purred, about to finish the gap between them, Fundy not moving a muscle.

"OH! look! there's some claw machines" Sapnap said, pointing. He grabbed Fundy's wrist, Fundy just in shock.

 _I- WHAT??_ Fundy thought.

\--

All Fundy could think was about the moment that happened. While Sapnap was trying to get a stuff animal Fundy was just standing there, thinking.

 _Was- was that A TEASE?? did he try to get a reaction out of me!? this JERK!? WHY_ Fundy thought. 

"SCORE! I got a little fox!" Fundy snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Sapnap who was holding a fox. "Look! isn't it cute!" 

Fundy nodded.

"Yup"

"It looks like you!"

Fundy tilted his head. "How?"

Sapnap wondered.

"Well..you have orange and white hair! the fox does too!"

"True.."

"And it's cute!"

"Tru- wait, are you trying to say I'M CUTE?" Fundy asked. Sapnap nodded.

"Eh- whatever, I'm getting used to your flirts" Fundy said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Well you're still blushing like the cutie you are, but whatever you say!" Sapnap said.

\---

As the 2 played some more games, Fundy thought.

_..What if..what if I-_

"Fundgo! look!"

Fundy looked at Sapnap's direction.

"I got 2 heart key chains!"

"Cute.." Fundy said. 

"Here! have one" Sapnap offered, putting it in his palm.

"...Thanks..it is cute" Fundy said, staring at it. 

"Hehe, I know right?" Sapnap giggled. Fundy turned slightly red.

"OH! it's getting dark already!" Sapnap said, looking out. 

"Really? felt like minutes" Fundy commented. "I guess that's what happens when you have too much fun" Sapnap shrugged, holding the key chain and heart. 

"Well..should we go?" Fundy said. Sapnap nodded.

"Yeah.."

The 2 walked outside, walking on the streetwalk side by side. 

"You know...I have a question" Fundy looked at Sapnap.

"Yeah?"

"What if..you love someone that isn't real?"

Fundy's eyes widened. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well..you love someone..that you can't love back because they aren't real..you know what I mean?" Sapnap explained, looking at Fundy.

"I..uh what?" Fundy nervously asked. 

_Does he know I'm not real? but why is he asking you can't love someone who isn't real? he has Flora! Flora is in the game!_ Fundy thought. 

Sapnap shook his head, giggling. 

"Ah god, sorry dude! weird thoughts"

Fundy nodded. 

"Yeah.." 

Silence.

Fundy didn't like it.

"..."  
"..."

".."

".."

Fundy was bothered.

 _QUICK, SAY SOMETHING_ Fundy thought.

"You have a cute giggle" 

_SHIT NOT THAT_

"SORRY SORRY-" Fundy panicked, waving his arms. "I didn't mean to say something like that- I'm so sorry- but it was kinda true- SORRY SORRY" Fundy rambled.

But Sapnap was silent. "Sapnap?"

 _Weird..he would have something flirty back to say.._ Fundy thought. He peeked at Sapnap's face.

He gasped.

"Y-You're blushing!" Fundy said. 

He was damn right.

Sapnap was a blushing mess, gasping how Fundy saw and quickly hid his face in the fur of the fox.

"No I'm not.." Sapnap protested. 

"You- don't lie! I saw it with my 2 eyes!" Fundy retorted. He saw Sapnap bury his face in the fox deeper.

"No.."

"Yes"  
"No"

"Yes"

Sapnap groaned. "OK! OK, fine I was..it's just that I didn't expect that..I don't get such compliments like that.." Sapnap mumbled. 

Fundy saw Sapnap's blushing face, and he swore he turned red also.

 _He looks so cute so embarrassed..wait- fuck- no-_ Fundy thought.

2 mini Fundys popped on his shoulders. 1 had devil horns and 1 had a ring on top of their head.

"You're in love!!, admit it!" The angel Fundy said. 

"Gotta agree with Angel Fundy man, your love-struck" The devil Fundy said, shrugging.

"NONO" Fundy protested, shaking his head.

"Dude c'mon! you're whipped! just admit it" Devil Fundy said.

"Yea!" Angel Fundy chimed in. 

"But..but I'm just Flora's helper!" Fundy said. 

"Well you're clearly failing" Devil Fundy commented. 

"Don't be mean, but he's..kinda true" Angel Fundy said.

 _NONNONONO, THAT CAN'T BE ACTUALLY TRUE??_ Fundy thought.

"Fundy? we're at your house" 

Fundy snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Sapnap. "Oh- uh really? um..thanks" Fundy said. Sapnap smiled.

"No problem bro, see you tomorrow!"

Fundy waved, walking in.

"Hey Fundy!" Wilbur said. "FUNDY!!" Tommy yelled, waving. "Hi Fundy!" Tubbo said. 

"Welcome back Fundy" Techno said. Sally hugged Fundy tight, making Fundy gasp for breath. "Miss you Fundip! go change and we'll be done with dinner" Sally said.

Fundy nodded.  
"Ok.."

\--

Fundy was freaking out.

He was at his home, his hands shaking.

_Am...AM I IN LOVE!?_

Fundy clutched his shirt, thinking of Sapnap's blushing face. 

"No..no no way right?" Fundy mumbled.

 _I can't be in love, forbidden! I have to help Flora here! NOT FALL IN LOVE_ Fundy thought.

"Nah nah.."

Fundy stuffed his face with a pillow, grabbing the bed sheets.

"But...what if I am?"

He thought of Sapnap.

How charming he was. 

How he was amazing.

How handsome he was.

Fundy blushed how Sapnap came so close to his face today.

"Fuck.." Fundy silently screamed in his pillow.

_What if.._

_What if he didn't move away?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowo the story is progressing  
> Sapnap blushing this time?  
> what a shock


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 18 WOOOOOOOOOOO  
> :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS OH GOD 300 ALREADY

Fundy was in his bedroom, pacing around his room.

_Why did my small crush for him turn into a love-sick mushy one?_

\-----------------

Fundy was outside, deciding to skip class for now. He sighed happily, feeling the warm breeze. _I remember the times Me, Eret and Ranboo used to hang out here for lunch when it was the perfect weather..._ Fundy thought. 

He missed them.

He sat under a tree, closing his eyes. 

.

.

.

Fundy jumped when he felt someone hitting his head gently.

"I- WHUH?" Fundy said, sitting up. 

"Skipping class just to sleep? really"

His eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice.

He looked up.

George.

His first crush. 

_Actually, TINY crush_ Fundy thought.

"Uh- sorry George, couldn't sleep at all" Fundy apologized, smiling cheekily. George sighed, shaking his head. 

_I couldn't get a wink of sleep ever since Sapnap tried that move on me.._ Fundy thought.   
"Well don't skip class! and make sure you get better sleep..I'm.." George mumbled the last sentence, but Fundy couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Fundy asked.

George mumbled again, Fundy getting more confused.

"UGH- you are so dumb!" George exclaimed, hitting his head again. Fundy yelped, rubbing his head. 

"Just...I'm worried for you ok? just don't skip class so suddenly either! I was worried sick that you were ill or something!" George rambled, making Fundy stare.

_He's worried about me.._

Fundy grinned.

_Adorable!_

"What are you grinning at? just..jeez" George tsked, sitting next to him. 

Fundy didn't expect him to sit with him, but he didn't mind. 

Silence.

Except for Fundy's heart beating very fast.

He prayed George wouldn't hear it.

_I..HE'S SO CLOSE SHIT OH MY GOD_ Fundy thought, quickly glancing.

He could smell George's scent.

He smelled good.

Like cinnamon and vanilla.

_Flora would definitely like this scent_ Fundy thought.

While George was looking through papers from the school council Fundy took this chance to look at his appearance.

He had long pretty eyelashes, and one eye had a light blue tint that Fundy never noticed. He thought it looked pretty.

His hair looked fluffy.

He wanted to touch it.

But Fundy held back, not wanting to upset the focused boy.

He just stayed silent.

Until..

Fundy was hesitant, but he put his head on George's shoulder. He felt George tense up.

Fundy was about to apologize again until George whispered

"Don't move..just..stay like that"

Fundy was taken back, but he felt his lips curl up into a smile.

"Ok."

The blue sky was painted with white fluffy clouds, the green trees blowing in the wind as 2 boys, sitting under one were in silence. Enjoying the moment.

\---

"Hey Fundy.." George spoke.

"Hm?" Fundy hummed.

His head was still on his shoulder, it felt relaxing really. Like all his worries just flew away. 

"Well..I guess this is weird..but.."

"Don't be scared, it's fine George"

George sighed, putting his head on Fundy's. Fundy's eyes widened, not moving a muscle.

"..Can.."

"Can?"

"Can we spend the day together today?"

Fundy's breath hitched.

"Alone?"

_THIS IS EXACTLY LIKE SAPNAP'S..AND IN THE GAME..BUT WHY IS IT HAPPENING TO ME??_ Fundy thought.

_This game got some type of error_ Fundy thought.

"Fundy?"

"Oh! um.."

It wouldn't hurt..getting closer to George, right?

He has a gentle but cold-like personality..and a cool and calm one..

It wouldn't be bad getting closer to George.

"I- you can say no! sorry uh um if it made you uncomfortable and stuff-"  
"No no! it's fine..we can spend the day together" Fundy quickly said.

"Really?"

"Really."

\-------

Fundy was running late. He was thinking about George so much he didn't even know the bell rang.

_Shit shit shit hopefully George is still here!_ Fundy thought, running.

And he was right.

He was still here waiting for Fundy.

"George! sorry for running late!" Fundy apologized. George shrugged. "It's fine Fundy, c'mon, let's go"

\--

The 2 were walking down the sidewalk, Fundy decided a place where they could go.

"Where are we going Fundy?" George asked. 

"You'll see!"

Fundy grinned.

"I don't trust that grin"

\--

"...A.."

"Yes"

"Cat cafe..?" George said in disbelief. Fundy nodded. "Yeah! it just opened! c'mon let's go in!" Fundy said. He grabbed his hand, walking in.

"I- oh my god" George was swarmed by cats. Fundy giggled.

"Seems like they like you" Fundy said, watching George get swarmed by more. 

"Aw!" Fundy gushed, picking one up and grinning.

"Meow!" Fundy said, petting the cat's head. 

George stared at him. "..Cute" George mumbled, but Fundy didn't hear it.

\--

The 2 sat on a couch, the cats still following George.   
"I'm jealous, you got a cat army!" Fundy exclaimed, looking at them. George shrugged.

"I guess..have no idea why they like me.."

A black cat then jumped on George's lap, the 2 froze.

The cat meowed, booping its head on George's chest.

"Pfft-" Fundy covered his mouth. 

George hesitantly, but slowly picked up the cat, staring at its blue eyes.

Fundy saw a smile come on George's face, making Fundy gasp.

_He has such a charming smile!?_ Fundy thought. He quickly took a picture. 

He stared at the picture, smiling.

_God he's so cute..no wonder I have a crush on him- uh no I just admire him_ Fundy thought.

"Look look Fundy!" George said. Fundy looked to the side, seeing George play with them with cat toys.

He laughed, as the cat jumped trying to grab the feather.   
"You see that? he tried to grab it!" George gushed, patting the cat's head again. 

Fundy sighed happily, putting his hands on his palms.

_This was definitely worth a trip_ Fundy thought. 

\--

The 2 were having a blast, playing with cats and having fun. They laughed, talked, teased each other. 

But mostly, Fundy was admiring George.

_You can admire someone without it being gay right?_ Fundy thought.

"Hey look!"

Fundy whipped his head around, seeing George was holding 2 bracelets.

Kitty ones. Orange and Blue colored.

"I got these! don't they look cute?" George said.

_Oh god..he has such a cute side I've never thought he would have_ Fundy thought.

George gave him the orange one in his palm, smiling.

"One for you, one for me!"

"Thanks," Fundy said, looking at it.

_A heart keychain from Sapnap..a cat bracelet from George...what next? Dream giving me a ring??_ Fundy thought.

"It's cute!"

George nodded.

He then looked outside, seeing how it was almost noon.

"We should get going..my parents will be worried," George said, standing up. 

Fundy nodded.

"Ok."

\--

The 2 walked side by side, as the sky turned orange mixed with pink.

It was a lovely sight to see.

"Beautiful right?" Fundy said, pointing. George nodded. 

"Yeah.."  
Fundy quickly took a picture.

_It's a lovely thing to see_ Fundy thought.

He then looked over to George, who was currently looking through papers for the school council.

He looked at his fluffy hair. 

_Hopefully, he doesn't mind.._ Fundy thought.

He patted his head, ruffling it a little. 

He saw George's eyes widened a little.

_Its soft.._ Fundy thought.

"I- Fundy!?" George said. 

"UH..sorry.." Fundy mumbled, taking his hand away.

"WAIT- no no.."

Fundy tilted his head.

"It's ok..you..you can do it" George mumbled, looking away. 

He was flustered.

Fundy grinned.

_Yeah, he is a cute one_ Fundy thought.

\--

The 2 were at Fundy's house, talking a little bit before they had to split parts.

"So..goodbye! see you tomorrow" Fundy said, waving. George waved back.

"Yeah..see you tomorrow Fundy"

They said their goodbyes and walked away. 

_Today was totally worth it.._ Fundy thought.

"WAIT!" George said.

"What-"  
He turned around, only for George to kiss him on his cheek. 

George was red, but he bonked Fundy's head again.

"OW-"  
George quickly walked away.

Fundy just stared, red and surprised.

\--

Fundy was in his bedroom, pacing around his room.

_Why did my small crush for him turn into a love-sick mushy one?_

He looked at the cat bracelet before screaming into his blankets.

"I'm still confused with Sapnap...and I have a big massive crush on George..WHY IS LOVE SO COMPLICATED!?" Fundy said. 

He punched his pillow. 

"Why am I getting into this messy love life.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Fundy getting into messy love life?  
> not surprising.  
> Also, I watched "Kiss him not me"  
> It's pretty good :o


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for Dream's time to fucking shine  
> CHAPTER 20 THO YEAHHA

"No way..nononono" Fundy mumbled, sinking deeper into the hot water.

He was in his bathroom in the tub. 

"I can't be in love with all of them..right?"

Fundy splashed water into his face, shaking his head.

\----

Fundy was talking with Sapnap and George waiting for 5th period to start when he heard protests.

From Dream. 

"Hey! no- Don't!"

The 3 looked to where Dream was at, who was currently being pushed by Eislyn. 

"C'mon dude! don't be a pussy!" Eislyn said.

"But Eislyn I can't do this!? what if he rejects and my whole life is ruined!?" Dream exclaimed.

 _Who is he talking about..._ Fundy thought. 

Eislyn rolled her eyes, acting like she just heard the dumbest thing ever. "Dream didn't you boast how brave and how risk-taking you are!? don't go and lie to me now" 

"Eislyn please-"

"No"

He then was right in front of Fundy, who stared and tilted his head.

"What was that all about Dream?"

"Uh- um" Dream stammered a little, rubbing his arm.

"C'mon you 2, come with me" Eislyn said, grabbing George and Sapnap. "What the- wait I wanna see what happens!?" Sapnap protested. George just sighed. 

So, now that Eislyn, George, and Sapnap were gone, it was just them 2.

"I..what just happened?" Fundy questioned, confused. "Well! um-"

 _C'mon Dream you can do this_ Dream thought.

"I..er uh" Dream made little hand movements.

"Yeah..?" Fundy said.

"UM, so like uh" Dream smiled awkwardly as he made faster hand movements. Fundy was confused and getting a little impatient.

"Like..I told Eislyn this and that and like she made say this to you and stuff and like dude I'm kinda scared to ask but like uuh-"

Fundy let out a little laugh, funny seeing Dream being so stressed since he doesn't seem like that.

"What's so funny?" Dream asked. Fundy shook his head. "Nothing..nothing, go on" Fundy said.

"Well and um here we are so like uh..um" 

"OK ok..so..Fundy..can.." Dream looked away shyly.

"Can we go..spend the day together today?"

"Oh! that's fine-"

"Alone..please?" Dream glanced at Fundy, who was still processing what he said before nodding.

"Sure! that's fine!" Dream was surprised before his face morphed into a happy one.

"Really!? oh my god ok! I've got a place already!"

 _Oh god..what place am I going next_ Fundy thought.

\---

"Why are you wearing a suit Fundy?" Tommy asked, seeing that Fundy was wearing a black suit. "Oh, I'm going somewhere with one of my friends, told me to go wear a suit and stuff" Fundy explained. "Woah..like a date!?" Tubbo exclaimed. Fundy rolled his eyes. 

"No, Tubs"

 _But what if?_ Fundy thought as he put on some cologne. 

"Well, make sure you don't mess up! or die" Tommy said.

"Impossible" Fundy replied, looking at himself at the mirror. 

\--

"..You all didn't have to actually come with us.." Fundy said, sighing.

Fundy was in Wilbur's car, waiting for Wilbur when Sally, Tubbo, Tommy, and EVEN TECHNO decided to come with him.   
"Whaat? we were curious Fundy!" Tubbo said. Tommy and Techno nodded as Sally was giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah! but you can go back home with them!" Sally said. 

"It's so...squishy in here mom" Fundy complained. Tubbo and Tommy were in the middle and Techno and Fundy were at the ends. But since Tomm and Tubbo were energetic they pushed and moved a lot. 

"True" Techno mused. "Don't complain! and look! Wilbur is coming out now!" Sally said, pointing. The 5 looked over to the left to see Wilbur grabbing his coat. "Sorry guys! couldn't find my coat anywhere until I saw it in Tommy's and Tubbo's room..." He glanced at the 2 boys who shrugged.

"Well! let's go! what's the location Fundy?" Wilbur asked, turning the car on.

"Uh.."Mellifluous Gold" Fundy said. 

"I've never heard of that" All of them said including Fundy. 

"Well! I guess we're all gonna see what it looks like!" Wilbur said.

"YAY!" All of them shouted.

\--

"What..the hell?" Fundy whispered, looking at the place. "THIS PLACE LOOKS HELLA RICH!?" Tommy shouted.

It was a tall place, real gold and it sparkled brightly. The family was agape.

"Fundy you never told me your friend was so rich.." Techno said, very surprised.

"I didn't know either!" Fundy said.

"Well! Fundy go in! we don't want you to make your friend wait so late!" Sally said, pushing him.

"Ack- ok! see you guys later!" Fundy waved. "Bye Fundy! come home safe!" Wilbur said.

 _Dream..why the fuck didn't you tell me this was gonna be fancy!?_ Fundy thought. 

He quickly looked at his suit before going in. _Ok..I look decent_ Fundy thought. "Hopefully.." Fundy mumbled.

Walking in, the place was still stunning as ever. Gold everywhere, chandeliers up top, and everyone looked so fancy!

"Now..where's Dream.." Fundy said, looking around. 

_I could get lost in here.._ Fundy thought. 

He then felt someone touch his shoulder, he yelped, turning around. 

He saw a very handsome man. 

His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and he had very pretty emerald eyes. He was wearing a white suit. 

"Uh..who are you?" Fundy asked. The man laughed, shaking his head. Fundy was very confused.

"Dude! it's me Dream"

Fundy's eyes widened. "Dream!? you..you look so different! the hair was a major change" Fundy exclaimed, looking at him up and down. 

"Pfft- ok, I guess that's true" Dream said, patting Fundy's shoulder. "Anyway! I got us a table! c'mon"

"I- ok...BUT HOW ARE YOU SO RICH!? this is a place with gold, Dream!?" Fundy asked, flabbergasted. "What? I didn't pay for the table, Eislyn did" 

_EISLYN???_ Fundy thought. 

"Yes I know, shocker, but I'm gonna be paying for the rest, don't worry, Eislyn paid about 300 for the table" Dream smiled. 

_HOW RICH IS THIS GIRL?_ Fundy thought.

\--

 _Even the seat feels expensive.._ Fundy thought. He then looked at Dream who was looking at the menu.

 _He really looks handsome..._ Fundy thought. "Buy anything you want Fundy, I'll cover it" 

_Don't mind if I do_ Fundy thought, grabbing a menu.

"..300..400..60..80 dollars.." Fundy mumbled, looking at the prices. "D-Dream..are you sure you can pay for this?!" Fundy said. 

Dream nodded. "Yeah, it's fine!" 

_Is Dream rich too!? I feel POOR_ Fundy thought. 

"Oh..um..ok" Fundy then looked back at the menu. 

As Fundy was looking, Dream was taking glances at Fundy. _He is a wonderful sight to see..._ Dream thought.

\--

"Can I get this steak please? uh..Medium well" Fundy said. 

"Drink?"

"Uh..just water"

"Anything else?"

"Uh, I want the Broniwe Fudge dripped with Vanilla Ice Cream," Fundy said. 

The waiter nodded. "Ok, you sir?"

"I would like spaghetti with water too, and I would like torte for dessert please" Dream replied.

The waiter wrote it down and nodded. "We'll be right back"

The 2 then just stared at each other, Fundy slightly blushing at how good-looking Dream was. 

"I hope the total isn't too much" Fundy started to say. Dream nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind too much" 

"..You must be really rich" Fundy said. "Eh..I guess" 

_Humble man, I see_ Fundy thought. 

As the 2 talked about whatever, their food came. 

Fundy almost drooled.

"It looks good.." Fundy said, grabbing his knife and fork. 

Dream laughed, grabbing his fork. "Hah! you look funny"

Fundy ignored that comment, quickly slicing the steak and taking a bite. 

Fundy's eyes lit up, very pleased with how it tasted.

"Mm! it's delicious!" Fundy said. 

"That's good," Dream said. Fundy nodded, taking another bite. "I can't wait to see the dessert! it must be good also" Fundy exclaimed. 

Dream nodded, as he smiled at Fundy's giddy happiness.

He then looked inside his jacket and sighed.

\--

The 2 were done with their food, seeing the desserts came Fundy quickly took a bite. Fundy was about to just melt. 

"Expensive food is sometimes worth it.." Fundy mumbled. Dream chuckled, taking a bite of his torte. Taking another, he licked his lips. 

"I'm gonna cherish this day," Fundy said. Dream then looked up from his torte and let out a little noise. 

"PWAH- your face has cream" Dream said, tapping his cheek. "Where?" Fundy said. 

He tried to wipe it off with his finger, but he missed. 

Dream giggled as Fundy still tried to get it off. 

"Jeez, you are such an idiot" Dream said, leaning and wiping it off with his finger. "Oh! thank you" Fundy said. Dream licked his finger. "Hm, it's sweet" Dream commented.

Fundy turned red, but he shook his head. "Uh- yeah!" 

\--

"..Can I have a bite" Fundy asked. Dream raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

Fundy already finished his dessert, and he was staring at the torte Dream was eating. 

"I..want a bite please," Fundy asked again. "Oh! the torte? sure!" 

Dream took a part of it and held it out to Fundy. 

Fundy tried to grab the fork but Dream backed it away. Fundy tilted his head. 

"Let me feed you"  
Fundy almost fainted.

"I- unexpected..but ok" Fundy said. 

He opened his mouth, Dream feeding him. 

It was good. But Fundy was quite embarrassed by the looks from the strangers. 

Mostly women who were gushing how cute they were.

Fundy hid his face embarrassingly as Dream grinned. 

"Don't be shy!"

"They're staring Dream!"

Fundy sunk into his seat, mumbling nonsense.

"You're so cute.." Dream said, putting his hands in his palms.

"Shut up.."

 _Where the fuck was the shy and reserved Dream at!? this is a cocky motherfucker right here_ Fundy thought. 

\--

"500!?" Fundy screamed, looking at the total. "Calm down! I can pay for this" Dream said, waving it off. "THIS IS A LOT DREAM" Fundy said. Dream rolled his eyes, grabbing his credit card. "Don't worry Fundy, I said I'll pay"

"Let me repay you then!!" Fundy snapped backed, frowning. 

"Fundyy, calm down" Dream quickly paid, the waiter saying they will be right back. 

"Hmph..I will pay you back"

Dream sighed, shaking his head.

"It's ok babe, don't worry"

........

The 2 turned red, Dream sputtering out sorrys as Fundy looked at him in shock. 

"I AM SO SORRY SORRY SORRY" Dream said. Fundy just stared.

"I...what.." Fundy whispered.

"Ahem..here is your card back.." The waiter said. Dream was processing everything before blinking and getting back into reality. 

"Oh! um..thanks" Dream said, taking it.

"Um..let's go home now," Fundy said, standing up. 

Dream nodded.

Walking out of the resturant. They went in silence.

 _Today felt like a daze.._ Fundy thought.

 _Was this a date..!_ Dream thought. 

Then Fundy felt something wet drop in his head. "Wha..?" Fundy said, looking up.

It then started to drizzle. "Oh it's just a little bit of rain" Dream said.

Then it started to pour.

Hard.

"YOU JINXED IT!" Fundy yelled, covering his head. "I'M SORRY" Dream shouted. 

"GET UNDER" Dream said. Fundy looked over to Dream confused when he realized he was under Dream's suit jacket. 

"OH OK" Fundy said. 

\--

As the rain poured hard in the night sky, 2 high school boys were running through the rain, wearing fancy suits and laughing like idiots. 

"I'M SO SOAKED!" Fundy screamed. "BAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY" Dream said, wheezing. 

"YOUR THE ONE TO TALK" Fundy retorted, looking at Dream's hair which wasn't slicked back anymore.

"LETS HIDE IN THAT ALLEYWAY FOR NOW" Dream said, pointing. 

Fundy nodded.

The 2 hid in an alleyway, facing each other.

But since the alleyway was a bit small, they were almost touching each other's legs.

"Hah..I'm sorry that it was raining" Dream said. Fundy smiled and shook his head. "It's fine Dream"

 _I still can't over that you called me babe.._ Fundy thought. 

The 2 stared into each other's eyes.

Amber and Emerald.

Fundy felt his face burn, flustered by the close proximity.

He could even hear Dream's breathing in his ear, which made him rile up a bit.

"D-Dream.." Fundy whispered.

Dream looked into his eyes in such a possessive way it made him feel weak. 

"Fundy.." He said.

The 2 were mesmerized by each other.

It would've made Dream go crazy how cute Fundy looked until Fundy's phone rang.  
The 2 jumped in surprise. Fundy grabbing his phone and seeing that Wilbur was calling.

"Hello?" Fundy said.

"Fundy! are you ok!? it's raining right now and I hope you're fine!" Wilbur said. "FUNDYY COME BACK SOON!!" Tommy yelled behind, Tubbo shouting too. 

"SHHHH!? You guys are loud!" Techno said. "Fundy! hurry home! I got a hot tub for you ready!" Sally said. 

"Ok Mom! don't worry guys! I'm coming home soon!" Fundy said, ending the call. 

"Um...let's go home now" Fundy said, smiling awkwardly. 

Dream nodded.

"Yeah.."

\---

The rain stopped.

The 2 were at Fundy's house, the 2 saying their goodbyes.

"...See you tomorrow" Dream said, waving.

Fundy nodded.  
"Yep..see you tomorrow"

The 2 waved, Fundy seeing Dream walk away. 

_..What was that.._ Fundy thought, turning away.

"OH WAIT!" Dream yelled. Fundy whipped his head around, seeing Dream come up to him holding..a box?

"Here.." 

Fundy tilted his head, as Dream opened it.

He gasped.

It was a ring. A silver one with a little fox on it.

It carved Fundy on the side.

"Dream.." Fundy muttered, covering his mouth. Dream smiled bashfully.

"I got you this..I..I hope you like it" 

Fundy nodded, as Dream slipped the ring on Fundy's middle finger.

"It's very pretty! thank you Dream" Fundy said, smiling. 

"Mhm..I got myself one too.."

It was a ring of a little smiley face, the name "Dream" carved into it. 

"Plain and Simple huh?" Fundy said. Dream shrugged. "Yeah I guess"

"Well..I promise I will wear this forever" Fundy said.

"Promise?"

Fundy nodded.

"Promise."

\--

"No way..nononono" Fundy mumbled, sinking deeper into the hot water.

He was in his bathroom in the tub. 

"I can't be in love with all of them..right?"

Fundy splashed water into his face, shaking his head.

He thought of Sapnap's little heart keychain.

He thought of George's cat bracelet.

He thought of Dream's ring.

He thought of how happy they were when they spent the day together with him.

How admiring they were.

He felt his heart thumping rapidly.

 _I can't..I simply can't be in love with them..I can't mess up the game's storyline!_ Fundy thought. "I refuse to be in love..I can't break Flora's heart.."

He looked at the ring. 

He saw his heart key chain connected with the bracelet.

He promised he would keep these things forever.

....

"I need to get out of this game..quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Dream content( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 21 LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAS

"God Fundy, are you stupid?"

"What do you mean by STUPID!?"

Eislyn sighed, leaning back. 

"You're in love man, no matter how much you deny it"

\--

It was a Saturday.

Fundy was lying on the couch, sweating. 

It was a very hot day today for some reason. Tommy and Tubbo were also dying from the heat. "MOMMMM it's so hottt" Tommy complained, eating his popsicle. Tubbo nodded, fanning himself. Techno looked unbothered but he was also sweating from the heat. "I know Tommy, but I can't do anything! we don't have a fan either" Sally said, eating a blue popsicle.

 _It was just raining yesterday..what happened!?_ Fundy thought, about to just take off his t-shirt. He then got a text message.

Grabbing his phone, he read the text.

 _Flora: It's really hot today!_ (Sent in the Group Chat)

_Dream: Agreed, I'm dying_

_Sapnap: Me too!_

_Eislyn: Even my fan can't save me from this weather_

_Fundy: It's a Saturday today so we can't even go to the Water Park_

_Dream: True, the water park closes every Saturday_

_Flora: AW MAN! curse this bad weather!_

Fundy sighed, as he was slowly going crazy from the heat.

"I hope the 2 sides of my pillow are cold when I go to sleep" Tommy commented. 

\--

It's been 2 hours, and the weather just got hotter. Fundy was now literally about to die from it. Even Techno started complaining. 

"This is weather is crazy..is this some curse," Techno said, closing his book. Fundy nodded.

Then he got a text message. He ignored it until his phone started exploding with notifications.

 _What the.._ Fundy thought, grabbing his phone.

_Dream: SERIOUSLY DUDE??_

_Sapnap: WHAT THE HELL_

_Eislyn: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER BRO_

_Flora:..gEORGE!?_

"Why are they so mad..." Fundy mumbled, scrolling up.

He then realized why.

_George: I have a pool._

.......

\---

"GEORGE WHAT THE FLYING FUCK" Fundy yelled. He grabbed George's shoulders, shaking them. "I-UGH- AH- STOP I'M SORRY" George said, becoming dizzy. 

"Dude you should've told us earlier" Dream said, crossing his arms. "Yeah!" Sapnap mused. "I agree! why did you read our texts so late!?" Flora demanded. Eislyn nodded. 

The 5 were at George's house, at the front of his door.

They were all holding bags. "I WAS BUSY!" George replied, rubbing his head after Fundy stop shaking him. "WITH WHAT?" Fundy demanded. "Work! and my phone...was like dead" George said, smiling sheepishly.

The 5 rolled their eyes, walking in. 

They were hit by the coldness of George's house. "Oh wow.." Fundy said, sighing happily and in relief. 

"The temperature here is amazing" Flora commented. The other 4 nodded. George shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you like it..here's the pool" George said, walking outside.

It was huge.

Sapnap couldn't wait as he took off his t-shirt and jumped in, splashing the others. 

"CANNONBALL!" Sapnap yelled, grinning as he swam up. He smiled wider as he saw the other's annoyed faces. "Sapnap!" Flora said, soaking wet. "Don't worry Flora, I got extra clothes if you want," Eislyn said. Flora lit up and nodded. "Yes please!"

As Flora and Eislyn walked back into the house to change, it was only the Dream Team and Fundy. 

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? join in" George said, taking off his shirt and sitting on the edge. "Oh, c'mon George" Sapnap said. He grabbed George's arm, pulling him in.

George screamed as he fell in. "WHAT THE HECK!" George said, blinking. Sapnap barked a laugh. "You look like a wet cat!" 

George frowned as he splashed water at Sapnap, who shrieked. Dream chuckled, shaking his head. "You guys are so childish," Dream said, putting his bag down and taking off his shirt.   
"Says you! remember the time you pissed-"

Dream jumped in before Sapnap could even finish his sentence, making Sapnap and George scream. "YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH YOU BITCH" Sapnap yelled, shaking his head. "That was on purpose, I'm not letting you embarrass me," Dream said, pushing his hair back. 

As the 3 had fun, Fundy just stood there, gripping his bag tightly.

 _Oh god...why did I come..._ Fundy thought.

 _I'm..alone..with 3..men..HALF NAKED TOO_ Fundy thought. 

_AND THEIR BODY ACTUALLY LOOKS GOOD- I MEAN WHAT?_ Fundy thought. 

"Fundy? aren't you coming in with us?" Dream said. Fundy snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the 3 who stared back at him. 

He felt nervous.

"Uh yeah of course! I didn't change into my uh, appropriate attire so hold on!" Fundy said, running into the house.

\--

He was in the second bathroom, shakily changing into his swim shorts. "Oh my god..WHY AM I SO NERVOUS AROUND THEM NOW??" Fundy said, looking into the mirror. 

_When in love, you get more nervous around them than before_

Fundy shook his head, slapping himself. "No! I won't believe what that article said!"

_Your heart beats rapidly when around them_

"Noooo" Fundy denied, shaking his head. 

"I am not in love nor am I in denial!" Fundy said to himself. 

He then took a deep breath, opening the door. 

"I am not in love, no nope! no way!" Fundy said, taking big strides to the pool. 

But when he walked out and saw the 3 automatically stare at him he tensed up a little. 

He even gulped.

"Hey, guys! sorry, I took kinda long.." Fundy mustered out. The 3 just stared as Fundy sat on the edge of the pool. 

"Uh..guys? hellooo?" Fundy said, waving. The 3 didn't respond, as they just looked. 

Fundy blinked, feeling a little awkward and flustered by the staring. 

"HEY GUYS!!"

The 4 jumped and perked up, seeing Flora and Eislyn in their swimsuits.

"Sorry we took so long!" Flora said, holding a large floaty. 

\--

As the rest played water volleyball, Fundy just watched. 

Spacing out a little, he didn't realize Dream right in front of him. He yelped, surprised by him. "Jeez! you scared me" Fundy said, sighing.   
Dream grinned. "Sorry Fundy, but why aren't you going in the water?"

Fundy shook his head. "Don't wanna get too wet.."

Dream stared, before nodding. "Ok.."

He swam back to the rest, talking to them. 

Fundy shrugged it off, before looking at the reflection of him in the pool. Closing his eyes, he wondered.

 _I wonder if my family back is worried..and my friends.._ Fundy thought.

 _Why did I have to be in this wacky_ world..

_If..if I never brought the game..this wouldn't have happened.._

_I would've probably lived my normal life right now, just hanging out with Eret, Ranboo..Niki.._

_But..when If I leave this game...what will happen?_ Fundy thought. 

_Will I never see them again?_

_Will it all just..disappear?_

_What if I-_

Fundy then opened his eyes, realizing everyone was gone. "Uh..guys?"

Everything was silent. Fundy got worried. 

"Guys this isn't funny-"

He then felt himself get pushed. He screamed, falling into the water. 

Panicking and swimming up, he gasped for air. "WHA- HUH!?" Fundy said, looking around. 

He saw the rest and they grinned.  
"Surprise!" They said. 

"..."

Fundy looked at them with an evil glint, making the rest flinch. "UH..Fundy you ok?" Sapnap said, hiding behind Eislyn. 

Fundy didn't respond, as he just got off the pool, as the rest backed away. "Fundy..it was an uh joke!" Flora said, gripping George's shoulders tightly. 

He grabbed a water gun.

"You guys fucked up"

He grinned.

"IT WAS DREAM'S IDEA!!" George yelled. "WHAT THE HELL" Dream screamed. 

"WATCH OUT!!" Sapnap screamed, dodging Fundy's shots. The rest dispersed, ditching Dream as he stood there confused and freaking out. "F-Fundy..you don't have to do this" Dream stuttered, smiling nervously.

"This was you idea no?" Fundy said with a dark tone, stepping closer.

Dream gulped.

"It..it was"

\---

2 people stood at the 2 sides of the pool. 

The rest was lying down, dead. 

"I guess it's just you and me Fundy," Sapnap said.

Fundy smirked, crossing his arms. "I guess it ends here huh Sapnap?"

"Your friends are DEAD because of me!" Fundy said, laughing loudly. 

"And you'll be meeting them in hell," Fundy said, holding out his gun.

Pointing straight to Sapnap's head. 

"..Oh Fundy, you think it's the end for me?"

Fundy gasped, his pupils shaking.

"Don't..don't tell me.."  
Sapnap smiled.

"You aren't the only one with a weapon"

The rest gasped, watching the event become suspenseful.

Fundy gritted his teeth, holding the gun tightly.

"Well, I'm not dying today!!"

"ME NEITHER!"  
Th guns went off, the 2 running and trying to hit each other. 

Too bad the 2 were equally as fast, dodging every shot the other makes. Fundy tsked, as Sapnap taunted him. "I'm gonna getcha" Sapnap teased.

"Well not if.."

Sapnap tilted his head, wondering what plan Fundy will do next. 

"GET BLINDED" Fundy screamed, shooting his water gun at his face. Sapnap shrieked, closing his eyes. 

Quickly, Sapnap opened his eyes and looked around. "Shit!" Sapnap cursed, looking around.

"FUNDY?!" Sapnap yelled. 

"Don't hide..this isn't funny" Sapnap warned. 

He then felt someone tackle him. 

Sapnap yelled, hitting the water. 

He quickly opened his eyes, looking around. He then made eye contact with Fundy. 

Dark Brown met Amber.

The 2 were in the water, floating as they stared. 

Fundy's long hair was everywhere, but somehow..

 _You look beautiful_ Sapnap thought. Realizing his mouth was open as he was shocked and quickly swam up for air. 

"ACK- BLEK-" Sapnap choked out.

"SORRY!" Fundy said, rubbing his back. Sapnap shook his head. "No no, it's fine.."

Then he felt water hit his forehead, Sapnap gasped, remembering the game. Fundy stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"I win!"

Sapnap huffed, rolling his eyes. "Cheater"

\--

Eislyn and Fundy sat on the chairs as the rest decided to play Marco polo. "God..thank god George had a pool today right?" Eislyn said. Fundy nodded. 

"...Hey Eislyn?"

"Yeah?"

"..What does it feel like being in love?"

Eislyn spat out her juice, blushing. "What do you MEAN!?"

Fundy shrugged. "Just asking!"

Eislyn just stared at him, before sighing. 

"Well..I've never dated anyone..but..I am..crushing on someone right now"

Fundy gasped, Eislyn covering his mouth. "DON'T tell anybody"

Fundy nodded. "Who is it who is it?" Fundy said. Eislyn shyly looked away. 

"...Flora.."

 _Wait-WHAT- HUH!?_ Fundy thought, shocked. _YOUR SUPPOSE TO GO AFTER THE DREAM TEAM NOT FLORA???_ Fundy thought.

"Oh! uh, Flora? um..how did you know you were in love with her?" Fundy said, jaw wide open. Eislyn hid her face embarrassingly. "Oh my god..this is embarrassing.." 

"Don't worry Eislyn! it's fine.." Fundy said.

 _The storyline is..messed up now_ Fundy thought. 

"Well..how I knew I loved her? well.."

Fundy listened closely. 

"Well..at first when I met her I thought she was cool, pretty..talkative too" Eislyn explained.

"And then.."

\--

"Now every time I'm around her, I just feel nervous and shit inside.." Eislyn said, sighing. 

_No way.._ Fundy thought.

"How about you Fundy?" Eislyn asked. Fundy's eyes widened, looking around to see if anybody close.

 _I could tell her..right? maybe she'll reassure me it isn't a crush or anything!_ Fundy thought.

"Um..about that.."

Eislyn grinned. "Yeah yeah?"

"Ok..so..look..I..I've been feeling a little..nervous around those 3" Fundy said, pointing at the Dream Team.

"Not surprised you have a crush on those 3" Eislyn said.

Fundy shook his head quickly. "It isn't a crush!!"

Eislyn looked at the Fundy, unconvinced.

"Tell me then, how do you feel about them?"

"Well.."

"I like..feel like my heart thumping every time I think about the 3, and I get super sweaty and nervous around them too!? I swear I don't like them"

"And I feel like melting into a puddle, you know what I mean? and I swear I stutter 10 times more around them sometimes.." Fundy rambled on. 

"I don't like them for sure, but I just feel..more nervous around them, but..like.........every time I look at them they look so pretty and shit..I feel like butterflies in my stomach" 

...

"God Fundy, are you stupid?"

"What do you mean by STUPID!?"

Eislyn sighed, leaning back. 

"You're in love man, no matter how much you deny it"

...

Fundy laughed, shaking his head. 

"You're joking right?"

"I'm not laughing."

Fundy stopped, looking at her.

"..You.. you're dead serious?"

Eislyn nodded, patting Fundy's back.

"You're in love Fundy"

"Just in denial"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 chapters just for him to realize.  
> Fundy is in absolute hardcore denial fr


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 22 WOAH??  
> YAYYAYA

"What.." Fundy's jaw was open. Eislyn nodded her head. "You gotta face it Fundy"

"B-but..how do I tell Flora!? she has a crush on those 3..."

"She's gonna be heartbroken when I tell her..I'm her best friend and I'll just betray her" Fundy whined. Eislyn rolled her eyes. "Well, it's better than just keeping it as a secret!"

"The truth will hurt bro, you just have to tell her" Eislyn said, rubbing Fundy's back. "But I don't wanna hurt her feelings"

"It's gonna hurt more if she realizes her best friend is keeping secrets"

Fundy put his knees on his chest, sighing. "But..."

"No BUTS, Fundy, you have to" Eislyn said, looking at the rest play. She then stood up, stretching. 

"I'm gonna go and join them, you can join to when you're ready," Eislyn said, walking towards them. Fundy nodded.

He watched the rest laugh, as he smiled a little when he saw them all happy.

 _One day I'm gonna have to leave them.._ Fundy thought.

......

_It's true._

\--

It was almost night.The 6 decided it was time to go home. 

"It was a pleasure to have you guys here, see you!" George said, waving. 

"Bye!"

And they split.

Fundy and Flora were walking home together, as they lived close to each other. "It was a really fun day today!" Flora said. "Mhm..and..your wearing Eislyn's clothes" Fundy pointed out. 

"Oh yeah right! it's a little big on me.." Flora said. "Yeah you and your 5'6 short ass..Eislyn is like about 6 feet.." Fundy joked. Flora huffed, crossing her arms. "I swear! it's not my fault my genetic height is meant to be short!"

Fundy snorted, shaking his head. "Whatever, hopefully, she won't mind if you give it back late..you do give back borrowed stuff late" Fundy said. 

"I will give it back!" Flora said. "The smell is...good though"

"Weirdo"

"Don't call me that! it does smell good! like..lemons and blue berries!" Flora said. "Ok..whatever you say.."

 _It's like a boyfriend's hoodie..but it's given by a girl_ Fundy thought. _And it's a large black t-shirt_

But then he looked at Flora's grinning face, and it made his chest tighten painfully.

 _I'm gonna have to tell her about it soon as Eislyn said..but..do I_ even _have the heart to ruin her happy face??_

"Oh! I'm at my house! see you later Fundy!" Flora said, waving. Fundy waved back. 

"See you"

Fundy was alone with the night. 

Walking home, he counted the stars until there were too many to keep up. 

"I wonder what everyone else is doing now.."

_Eislyn is probably admiring about her beloved Flora who isn't hers yet.._

_Flora is probably gonna daydream about her favorite show.._

_George? probably sleeping right now_

_Sapnap is probably like..ehhh what would he do?_

_Dream never sleeps..this man texts in the group chat at like 3 in the morning_

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

_What a weird group of friends I made..._

\----

It was Monday. Fundy didn't feel like going.

But his mother forced him. 

And he was late.

So..

 _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKSHITSHITSHTI_ Fundy thought, running to the school. 

He already missed 3 classes, and he didn't want to be any more late.

Running to the school doors, he opened them.

Everyone was in the hallway, waiting for period 4 to start. He sighed in relief. 

_Well..missing 3 classes wasn't so bad right??_ Fundy thought.

He then heard his name, whipping his head he saw Flora waving. 

"Oh Flora!" Fundy said. _Thank god! I didn't wanna go wander and find them_ Fundy thought, walking towards them.

"Why were you lateeee" Flora complained. "Uh..over slept" Fundy lied.

 _No, I woke up at the exact time but just laid there and stared at the wall_ Fundy thought.

"Well, you missed about 3 classes! Your lucky me and George wrote your notes down for them"

"Really!? you guys are awesome! thanks" Fundy grinned. She sighed, giving him the notes.

"You better give something back"

"Yeah yeah"

\--

"YOU HAVE TOO," Eislyn said. "But EISLYN IM SCARED" Fundy said. 

The 2 were at lunch, but Eislyn wanted to talk with Fundy about something, so they were outside next to the vending machine. 

"NOW OR LATER THIS DAY BITCH" Eislyn shook his shoulders rapidly.

"BUT-FLORA-WILL-UGH-" Fundy was becoming dizzy. "You have to stop putting others first for something like this dude" Eislyn said, crossing her arms. "But Eislyn" Fundy hid his face.

"Look, Fundy, your gonna have to tell her one day, it has to be done" Eislyn said. "..."

"Ok.."

"Good, I'll be spying"

"What- WHAT!?"

\--

For the rest of the day, Eislyn just hung out with Fundy to help him tell about the crush to Flora. "After school, you must tell her!" Eislyn said.

The 2 were sitting outside under a tree, it was 5th period and the 2 skipped all than Fundy intended. 

"Be genuine ok? so she doesn't think it's a joke" Eislyn said, taking a bite of her curry bread. "Ok..I think I got it" Fundy said, staring at nothing.

"Good! and if she doesn't like, accept it first just...talk it out to the point you guys are still best friends ok?" Eislyn said. Fundy nodded. "Hopefully" He mumbled.

"Great, don't be scared ok? the quick we get over this it won't turn big into a problem," Eislyn said.

"Mhm.."

"I'm scared man" Fundy blurted out.

"Me too, I don't want you guys to stop being friends"

_Hopefully.._

\--

It was the end of school. Fundy was looking around to find Flora. _Where is she.._ Fundy thought, looking around. 

He was peeking around every corner, seeing at least a white bow. Flora always wore it. Apparently, he gave it to her in kindergarten.

"Floraaa..." Fundy said. 

He then bumped into someone, falling back. "Oh! Fundy you still aren't going home yet?"

Fundy looked up, it was Dream. He felt his heart thumping again when he saw his face.

 _Shit.._ Fundy thought. 

"Fundy?"

Fundy snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Dream was holding out a hand. "Oh sorry, I'm trying to find Flora" Fundy said, grabbing his hand.

 _Hopefully my palm isn't sweating..._ Fundy thought.

"Oh Flora? I did see her around with uh, George? yeah George, I saw George in the library"

Fundy nodded, brushing past Dream.

"I wonder why he needs Flora.."

"He looks nervous..like he needs to tell her something.."

Dream shook his head, walking off. "Whatever."

\--

He met George, but not Flora. "Oh Fundy? why are you here?"

"Oh..Dream told me you and Flora were together..I'm trying to find her" Fundy explained.

Fundy felt his head going dizzy. George looked prettier than before.

"Oh Flora, she said she was going to see Sapnap, Sapnap is probably on top of the school roof.."

Fundy nodded, thanking George.

He turned around, walking away.

"He looked like he is nervous about telling Flora something..and after school.."

He then sneezed, the dust of the books was ridiculous. "Oh god..what am I thinking"

\--

He saw Sapnap, but no Flora. 

"Oh hey Fundip" Sapnap waved. Fundy waved back.

He wanted to just faint at the sight of Sapnap.

He looked beautiful.

"What are you doing up here? it's a bit cold" Sapnap said. "O-oh! um" Fundy stammered, scratching his head.

"George told me Flora was up here with you, but I don't..see her" Fundy said. Sapnap didn't tear his look away from the sky. 

"Oh Flora? I don't know, I think she's in the school building"

Fundy sighed. _I've been to like 3 different places..when will I find her?_ Fundy thought.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you need to speak to her?" Sapnap asked, looking at Fundy. 

"Uh I just need to talk to her about something..important" Fundy said.

"Oh, well..good luck?" Sapnap said. "Uh, thanks" Fundy said, quickly running downstairs.

"...Important..like.."

Sapnap shivered a little as the wind blew past him. "I should get going..it's chilly today"

\--

Fundy finally found Flora. It looked like she was holding some papers. "Flora!" Fundy said. She turned around, confused. "Fundy?"

"Hi!" Fundy said, running up to her. 

"You aren't going home yet? I thought you did!" Flora said. "Uh..well.."

 _It's time..I have to do this_ Fundy thought, remembering what Eislyn told him.

"Come with me.."

"Ok?"

\--

Flora and Fundy were outside the school building. "Sooo, what is it Fundy?"

Fundy started to sweat a little bit, but he took a deep breath.

"Um...well..I wanna talk about Dream, George and Sapnap"

"Yeah?"

"Well..please don't get mad at this..but.."

"I won't..unless you hurt then or something!"

Fundy shook his head, waving his arms. "NO NO! I wouldn't" Fundy quickly reassured. 

"Ok..so..what is it then?"

_Let it out just let it out let it out let it out just do it and you'll be fine just let it out_

"I have a crush on those 3"

\--

Dream, George and Sapnap were walking down the school hallway, talking about nonsense when they saw Eislyn looking out a window. 

"Hey Eislyn! what are you doing?" George said. The 3 stood beside her. 

"I'm just looking at those 2"

"What do you mean-"  
Their eyes widened. It was Fundy and Flora underneath a tree. A blossom one.

"What are they doing?" Sapnap asked. "Fundy's been searching for her after school, he's been nervous all day asking her something, so I'm just watching to see what unravels" Eislyn explained. 

"About what?" Dream questioned.  
Eislyn shrugged. "It's a secret, sorry Dream"

 _Is..is it a love confession?_ The 3 thought.

Eislyn hummed. "Flora looks shocked"

"Yeah.." The 3 said in unison.

Eislyn glanced at the three, her navy blue eyes scanning their faces.

She smirked. _God, what jealous clueless idiots_ Eislyn thought.

"Hm`oh?"

They're hugging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit that was kind of a rushed short chapter sorry-


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pang of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPER 23 LETES GOOO

"UH UH"

Fundy felt his cheeks go red, he bit his lip.

"D-Dream!?"

He quickly put his hand on Dream's chest, the close proximity was too much for the poor fox boy. 

"W-what are you doing!?"

\---------

Flora couldn't believe it.

Fundy, her best friend of 12 years. 

Like boys? and liked the crushes she had on?

She wasn't mad.

Or betrayed.

or sad.

She didn't feel any negativity. 

She was.. happy?

Relived..?

She somehow didn't mind that if Fundy dated one of them. 

She felt like helping him actually.

"Flora?"

\--

Fundy was nervous, scared and worried.

_I did it..I finally said it_ Fundy thought. He glanced up and saw Flora..thinking?

_Is she gonna stop being friends with me? will she just..push me away? does..does she not like boys who like other boys?_

_....will she hate me?_

Fundy gulped.

He then mustered all his courage to just say one word.

"Flora?"

He then felt a warm embrace.

Flora was hugging him.

SHE IS HUGGING HIM!?

"That's..that's actually fine with me"

\--

As Eislyn, Dream, George and Sapnap watched down below, watching Fundy and Flora hug to Fundy tearing up a little.

And then to Flora giving Fundy a head pat. "Oh! it's all happy now, before it was just full-on suspense" Eislyn commented, looking at the 2.

She then glanced at the 3 and her eyes widened slightly.

_Well, aren't you guys quite intimidating with your jealous face_ Eislyn thought, smiling a little.

_Ooh god damn, just imagine them and Fundy alone_

_Fuck- stop you weirdo_

Eislyn shook her head, sighing. _My fantasy is crazy_

\--

As the 2 walked down the hallway, grabbing their stuff, they were holding hands.

Why?

_I remember one time Flora told me she has a habit of holding someone's hand when she's nervous or really really happy_ Fundy thought.

He hummed a little, waiting for Flora to grab her stuff. _But still..I can't believe it!?_

_She..SHE ACCEPTED ME!? WITHOUT ANY FUSS??_

Fundy was shocked, surprised, but mostly relieved.

_But..the storyline..is it messed up now?_

"Fundy?"

Fundy snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Flora. 

"UH what?" Fundy said.

"You were spacing out a bit, so I had to call your name out a little louder," Flora said.

"Oops! sorry" Fundy said, grinning cheekily. Flora sighed, squeezing his hand a little. 

"You dummy"

\--

"Hey!"

The 2 turned their heads around to see..Eislyn?

"Eislyn!" Flora said, waving. Eislyn smiled, waving back. 

Fundy then saw the Dream Team behind her. He gulped.

"Oh! hi!" Flora said, waving to the others. 

"Hey" Dream said. He eyed the two holding hands. 

"Hi!" Fundy said, smiling. 

"What are you doing in the school hallway? we were just about to go home" Flora asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, just waited so we can wait for you guys, right?" Eislyn replied. The other 3 nodded.

_They look..really hot than before- HAHHA_ Fundy shook his head, blushing a little. 

"Well! that's grateful of you! let's go home together then shall we?" Flora grinned.

Eislyn nodded, walking next to Flora.

Fundy sighed.

_Today felt refreshing_ Fundy thought.

A butterfly then flew on his nose. "Oh!" Fundy said. "Aw!" Flora said, taking a picture. 

_OHMYGODABUTTERFLYISSOCLOSE_ Fundy thought. But sadly it flew away, Fundy staring at it until it was out of view.

"This is definitely a keeper," Flora said, grinning. "You should send me it, I wanna see it too," George said.

"Me too!" Sapnap and Dream said.

\--

"Bye-bye!" Flora and Eislyn said. Fundy's eyes widened. "WHAT? your hanging over at Eislyn's apartment today!?" Fundy said. Flora and Eislyn looked at each other and smiled. 

"Yep!"

_You FUCKERS_ Fundy thought.

He was alone with the three now!!

\--

"Bye, see you tomorrow," George said. The 3 waved at George, saying goodbye.

"Now Sapnap's house!" Fundy said, sighing. _They all seem so pissed off..I was way too scared to say anything!_ Fundy thought. 

\--

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sapnap said. The 2 waved. "See you tomorrow!!" Fundy said. _Oh god..it's just me and Dream_ Fundy thought.

_But.._

He glanced at Dream, but he quickly looked away. _HE SEEMS SO PISSED!? AND INTIMIDATING!! and kinda hot-_ Fundy shook his head. _STOP STOP_

Glancing at Dream again, he bit his lip. _He looks really scary_

He felt his cheeks turn burning red, holding his bag tightly. 

_I never felt this much fucking tension_ Fundy thought.

"Hey Fundy"

Fundy eeped, looking at Dream. "YEah?" 

_My voice just cracked.._ Fundy thought.

"I know the fastest way to my house"

Fundy tilted his head.

"Really?"

\--

_It's a bit dark..._ Fundy thought.

They were walking through a tight alleyway, practically touching shoulders. Fundy was embarrassed by how close they were. 

_And it's super tight!!_ Fundy thought.

As they were walking through the alleyway, Fundy looked at Dream once again, to only quickly look away when Dream noticed him staring.

_Fuck!_ Fundy thought.

_Fuck.._ Dream thought, looking at Fundy who bashfully looked away when he caught him.

_HE'S TOO CUTE_ Dream thought.

He felt his breath become heavier.

_I don't wanna kiss him though, he has a girlfriend_ Dream thought.

But feeling Fundy's touch.

His blushing face.

And looking at his lips that could be his to kiss right now...

\--

Fundy was confused.

Why did Dream stop?

Trying to look at his face, bending over just a little to see Dream's face.

His eyes widened. 

_He looks.._

_I can't recognize his face-_

He then was pushed against the wall.

He yelped, surprised by the sudden movement. 

He quickly looked up at Dream.

Dream was looking at him with a pissed-off look and staring at him with his sharp emerald eyes. 

_I don't know what is going on, but I'm kinda enjoying this side of Dream!_ Fundy thought.

As he felt Dream's hot breath close to his ear, it riled him up a little. 

But then he realized what he was doing and what was happening. 

"UH UH"

Fundy felt his cheeks go red, he bit his lip.

"D-Dream!?"

He quickly put his hand on Dream's chest, the close proximity was too much for the poor fox boy. 

"W-what are you doing!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating D:  
> Writer's block is super annoying :[
> 
> Fundnap was truly the enemies to lovers tho  
> Like, Fundy streams were just about Sapnap dude (Pet War) talking about him 24/7  
> Shit bro always getting on each other and then when they fought Sapnap gave Fundy his respect?  
> Jesus christ dude LMAO


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 24 LETS GOOOOOOOOOO  
> SHort chapter so  
> Yea  
> I like to hope next will be longer :D

Sleepover?

\--

Fundy and Dream were pressed up against each other, Fundy was trapped between Dream's arms.

He held Dream's shirt tightly. 

"Dream.." He whispered out. 

"Fundy.."

Amber met Emerald.

Their lips were almost touching.

Barely any space between it. 

Time felt slow.

Just 2 boys, in a tight alleyway, admiring each other. 

Dream slowly lifted up his chin.

Fundy gulped, blushing deeply.

_Is this a dream?_ Fundy wondered.

Dream rubbed Fundy's cheek.

_Am I just dreaming?_ Fundy asked himself.

Dream leaned in.

_Nope._ Fundy decided.

Fundy felt a soft pair of lips on his.

The sun started to set.

The skies were bright orange, painted with light pink and small specks of blue. 

And just 2 high school boys kissing between it.

_It isn't a dream._

\--

"Wait.."  
"Wait.."

Fundy realized what he's done.

"I KISSED...DREAM" 

Fundy screamed, making Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno peek in his room.

"You ok?" Tommy asked with concern on his face.

Fundy was a mess, but he nodded.

"Yeah, just uh..letting out a scream"

The 3 looked at each other with weird looks and stared back at Fundy.

"Ok..."

As they closed the door, Fundy started to pace around his room, his hands on his chin.

"I just kissed Dream..and after that, I just pushed him away and RAN" Fundy covered his face.

"I just..RAN"

Fundy groaned, slamming the floor. "WHY DID I RUN"

Fundy was confused, conflicted, and quite embarrassed.

"What NOW!? are we dating? what about Sapnap and George!? wait I fucked up the storyline didn't I? OH MY GOD"

Fundy was having a crisis.

"WE KISSED, AND..AND LIKE IT WAS KINDA AMAZING" Fundy said.

He never got kissed before.

"So..like..is..this my first kiss!?" Fundy said, touching his mouth.

Dream's touch still lingered. Fundy was rolling all over the bed, hugging his stuffed panda.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

\--

_I just kissed Fundy_ Dream thought, staring into his hands.

"I just..KISSED FUNDY" Dream shouted.

"BUT..HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!"  
"..AND..AND HE PUSHED ME BACK AND RAN!!"

Dream shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done it..oh my god..."

"FUCK!!" He cursed.

As he started going insane, he heard a text message.

Quickly grabbing his phone, he read it

Hey Dream! me, Eislyn, Flora, and George decided to have a sleepover! wanna come?

Also, Fundy is coming, we'll force him >:D

It came from Sapnap.

He thought for it awhile.

_Fundy is coming.._

_What if it's awkward..._

Dream thought of Fundy.

_But I wanna see him again._

Sure :)

\--

Sapnap wooed when Fundy accepted his sleepover invite.

"Let's go!"

Sapnap smiled. 

"I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Kiss Fall In Love (dododododoodododododoododoodoododododoooddooddodododododoo)  
> originally I was not gonna make them kiss but..  
> I'm nice


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 25 AYEAYELETZSGOO

"Hey uh.."

Fundy was quite embarrassed. 

He and Sapnap were stuck together in a closet. 

He could feel Sapnap's heartbeat.

"It's quite..hot in here you know what I mean?"

\--

Fundy was scared.

He was waiting for Flora to come so they could walk together to Sapnap's house.

He didn't wanna see Dream after what happened yesterday.

 _WHYDIDIACCEPT...WELL I DIDN'T WANNA BE MEAN_ Fundy thought.

"And..I've never had a sleepover before.." Fundy mumbled. 

He wondered.

_I ALWAYS READ THEM IN BOOKS! AND MOVIES!_

_THEY SEEM SO FUN!_ _AND THE FOOD, THE TALKS!_

_THE GAMES LIKE TRUTH OR DARE!!_

Fundy was a bit excited. 

_AND THOSE SPOOKY STORIES BEFORE SLEEP!_

_WAIT DO THEY EVEN GO TO SLEEP??_

Fundy was more excited.

_I'M KINDA EXCITED!_

"Fundgo!" 

He snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to see Flora waving. 

"Oh Flora!"

"You ready to go? you got everything?" Flora asked, standing beside Fundy.

He nodded, holding up his bag. "Yep!"

_I can't wait!_

\--

"Eislyn!!" Flora said, hugging her. Eislyn grinned. "Hey Flora! you guys ready to go?"

The 2 nodded. "Yep!"

"The rest are at Sapnap's house already, so we don't have to pick them up" Flora said. 

"Ok!"

 _Holyshitholyshit it's actually happening! we're going to a sleepover! and MY PARENTS ACTUALLY ACCEPTED!_ Fundy thought.

He cheered. 

"YAY!!!"  
Flora and Eislyn jumped in shock, surprised by Fundy's yelling.

"You ok...?" Eislyn asked.

\--

As the three talked, they finally were at Sapnap's house. Fundy gulped. 

Flora knocked on the door. 

It opened, Sapnap standing there wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. 

"Oh! you guys are here! come in" Sapnap grinned. 

"George and Dream are in the living room, so turn left and you'll see it" 

The 3 nodded, stepping in and taking off their shoes.

Fundy took his time to look around the house before going into the living room.

"My parents are busy so they won't be here anytime soon" Sapnap added.

Fundy peeked in the bathrooms, guest rooms, and then the kitchen.

Fundy accidentally made eye contact with Dream.

The 2 blushed, looking away quickly.

 _I STILL CAN'T GET THAT KISS OUT OF MY MIND!!_ The 2 thought.

"Dream! did you get the popcorn yet? we are waiting for you and Fundy!"

"OOPS- SORRY HOLD ON GEORGE!" 

\--

Fundy and Sapnap were on the couch, while the others were huddled up on the floor.

Fundy thought the floor was too cold.

They were watching a horror movie.

Fundy was ok with horror movies, but this one was especially scary. 

"The Conjuring"

Fundy was covered up in a blanket, terrified. 

Sapnap noticed.

"You ok Fundy?" Sapnap whispered. Fundy mumbled 'kinda'

 _Who knew horror movies can go this far_ Fundy thought.

Sapnap looked away, deciding if he should put an arm around Fundy or not.

Then, a scary part came on, making Fundy jump and hug Sapnap's arm.

Sapnap froze, feeling Fundy's body against his side. 

_Ohmygodohgod?_ Sapnap thought. 

"Oh god, that one part was kinda scary," Flora said, hugging George's arm. "Sure," George said in a nonchalant voice, but he was secretly spooked too.   
  


While Fundy, being completely oblivious of what was happening, Sapnap was freaking out. 

As Fundy hugged Sapnap's arm tighter, practically putting his whole body on Sapnap's right side.

He hummed.

 _I don't usually have sleepovers at my house, but today is worth it_ Sapnap thought. 

\--

"LET'S DO SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Flora suddenly yelled.

The 5 were surprised by Flora's sudden yelling, but they were glad as Fundy and Dream were about to go for each other's necks. (They played a game of monopoly)

"Oh that sounds great!" Eislyn said, quickly putting the game board away before Fundy's and Dream's catfight got any worse.

"You, CHEATER" Fundy whispered, crossing his arms. Dream rolled his eyes. "Cheater? me!? says you!" 

The 2 looked away, they were brooding.

Eislyn looked at them before chuckling.

 _God, they're so close they're fighting now_ Eislyn thought.

Flora quickly spun the bottle, landing on George.

"OK!"

"What is the nastiest thing you've ever done!"

George bit his lip.

"Uh.."

Dream grinned.

"I..I ate the nastiest food combination when I was in elementary.." George mumbled.

"YEAH!" Sapnap chimed in. "It was like lettuce, grapes, tomatoes and carrots all drenched with ranch" Dream said.

The other 3 were disgusted.

"He even said he liked it" Sapnap added.

"WHAT? NO! It was a dare!" George protested.

"Whatever you say!" Sapnap said.

\--

Many things happened ever since they played spin the bottle.

Flora had to rap a song Sapnap gave her, and they were surprised at how good she was.

Eislyn had to go outside and yell "I LOVE YOU", and someone nearby said, "I LOVE ME TOO!"

Dream had to let the heaviest British accent he could muster, making George cringe.

George, had to prank call someone, ending up the 2 yelling at each other.

"You know, Fundy hasn't gotten any at all" Eislyn pointed out. 

_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO POINT IT OUT THOUGH???_ Fundy thought.

Flora grinned. "Whoever this lands on has to do seven minutes in heaven with Fundgo!" 

"WHAT!?" Fundy screamed.

"REALLY!?" Eislyn yelled.

"Uh..I'm not sure.." George said.

"FUCK YEAH" Sapnap yelled.

"Oh" Dream was just surprised.

Fundy covered his face.

"What the hell Flora.."

Flora spun the bottle.

Fundy bit his lip nervously.

_Please not land on Dream please don't land on Dream-_

It landed on Sapnap.

_THAT'S WORSE_

"WOO!" Sapnap cheered.

Fundy groaned, he was doomed.

 _Oh my god..what is he gonna do to me!?_ Fundy thought, blushing a little.

_Wait what the fuck are you thinking about!?_

_\--_

Fundy gulped.

They were in a dark closet, a bit far from the living room. 

_I want to die, I could just die_ Fundy thought, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Take off your clothes"

Fundy's leg almost gave out, he gripped his shoulders tightly.

"WHAT?" Fundy shrieked. Sapnap barked a laugh. "Just kidding, I'm not like that"

Fundy looked at him with no trust. Sapnap let out a chuckle, patting Fundy's head.

"What?? I won't" Sapnap reassured.

Fundy sighed, still gripping his shoulders. "Whatever, fine"

"But.." 

"I know you have a girlfriend now, but please.."

 _What??_ Fundy thought. But he couldn't think too much now. 

Fundy's eyes widened, sensing Sapnap coming closer.

"Hey- hey wait-" 

Fundy put his hand on Sapnap's face. But instead, Sapnap kissed his hand, making Fundy gasp and pull away. 

"Sapnap!?" 

Sapnap pushed his body against him, gently kissing his neck, Fundy whined a little, making him embarrassed.

 _I'VE NEVER HAVE THIS HAPPEN EVER_ Fundy thought.

Sapnap traveled to his ear, then his collarbone, Fundy just let him do it, he felt helpless and a bit needy, if you can say.

He wrapped his arms around Sapnap's neck, feeling his breath get heavier, he then felt his lips smash into his.

A french kiss.

He felt Sapnap grab his head, pushing him in deeper. 

Fundy held his shirt tightly, it felt rough but also careful, like Sapnap didn't want to hurt him.

_Fuck.._

_\--_

The doors opened, Flora was very pleased at what she saw.

Fundy's hair was a bit messy, and it seemed like Fundy was trying to hide his neck.

Sapnap looked fine, but a bit out of breath. 

"Well, seven minutes are up!" Flora said. The 2 walked out. "Had a good time?" Flora teased, poking Fundy. 

Fundy rolled his eyes. "Sure"

He then glanced at Sapnap.

_What did he mean by girlfriend???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm seven minutes in heaven  
> Fundy is really kissing all the men isn't he  
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :{ My brain hasn't been motivated a lot.  
> BUT WE'RE ALREADY AT 400+ KUDOS!?! OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS


End file.
